Heal
by MarleySirius
Summary: A potion explodes and almost destroys Harry's vision. Snape must tend to the damage. The potion that had caused such damage was relatively new, only Snape knew how to fix it. But once Snape sees Harry's scars does everything change.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own the character, JKROwling does, hope you like it.**

Snape spun around when the screaming started, followed by a tremendous bang, so loud that Snape himself thought he had lost his hearing. Smoke bellowed out of one of the students cauldrons. Potters to be exact. The smoke began to grow and Snape covered his face quickly. The screaming was continuous.

"Oh will you all shut up!"

He yelled, hearing the students stop, he quickly rushed over to Potters side. The young boy was lying on the ground, his eyes, oh god no! His eyes. Potter was trying to claw out his eyes, screaming out in pain.

"Potter, stop moving!"

Snape felt dread engulf him as he saw the damage on Potters eyes. "Students, get out, you're dismissed, I've just let the teachers know why you're out", he snarled. He watched as the kids quickly grabbed their stuff and scurried out of the room. Madame Pomfrey was by his side in a flash.

"By god Severus, what on earth happened?"

"You know what happened, one of the potions backfired".

She frowned as she scanned his face, "what is this potion, I've never heard of it".

"It's because I've made it myself... I don't think you can help me".

"True, I came here for nothing".

"Not my fault the system alerts you every time".

Pomfrey patted him on the shoulder, "well, if you need any assistance I can help you any time". Snape nodded and replied with a mere, "thanks", before turning all his attention to Potter. His ragged breathing had slowed down.

"Snape?"

"Potter, that was a very stupid move of you".

"It hurts!"

Snape rolled his eyes, knowing that Potter wasn't going to listen, he was in too much pain right now. He grabbed Potters shoulder and helped him up, hearing the young boys sobbing, "come on, move along quickly, we don't have much time .The potion will do more damage to your eyes if you're too slow. He ended up shoving Potter into his quarters. The boy had managed to make his way to the couch without Snapes help.

"Stupid child".

Snape said under his breathe as he quickly grabbed a cloth, wetting it with luke warm water. He gently placed the cloth over Potters eyes, startling the boy, "don't flinch, I don't want to poke your eye out". Snape couldn't help but wince after saying that. Potter sighed, but didn't say anything. Snape went over to the armchair, his eyes never leaving Potter.


	2. Chapter 2

"NO, YOU CAN'T DO THIS, YOU CAN'T HURT THEM, LEAVE THEM ALONE!"

Snape jerked up from his slumber, his body was aching all over, damn it, he slept in his chair again. Potter was lying on the ground at Snapes feet, thrashing about, his brown hair as soaked and matted to his forehead.

"Shit".

Snape threw himself off the chair and came to the boys side, trying to get a hold of his wrist. Only to notice something, cuts... The boy had cut himself. Snape hissed, as if he were to be in pain as he managed to grab Potters wrist. "Potter, wake up!" He tried to shake the boy, but he not too hard, he didn't want to hurt him. It took about twenty minutes until Potter was awake.

"What happened?"

"You had a nightmare, that's what happened".

Snape drawled out as he got up from the floor, glaring down at the boy, "can you see anything?"

"No, it's dark".

Snape cursed to himself before going over to the sink, wetting another cloth, "it's taken affect, don't open your eyes", Snape said. he had returned to the boys side and placed the cloth on Potters eyes once again.

"Thanks, I'll head to the dorm now".

The boy made to get up, but Snape had grabbed him roughly by the shoulder, "you're not going anywhere".

"But I have to, you can't look after –".

"I made this potion, Poppy can't do anything but be my assistant at the moment, so I have full responsibility over you, now get back on the couch and don't think about leaving".

Snape watched carefully as Harry made his way up the couch, holding the cloth to his eyes, "will I get my eye sight back?"  
Snape had no clue about that, he just hoped so. He sighed and moved over to the window, looking around. It was quite nice this place, Snape hadn't looked at Hogwarts this way, he should do it more often.

"Professor?"

"What?"

Snape rolled his eyes in anger after having his moment broken off, "can I have a drink please?", Snape was going to tell the boy to get it himself, but realized otherwise. He growled before grabbing a glass of water. Potter had went to grab the cup, but Snape had stopped him, "i'll give you the drink after you tell me about the cuts on your wrist". Snape could see that he had struck a nerve when Potter froze, "I don't know what you're talking about".

"Don't fool around with me Potter, I saw the cuts when you were flailing around like an idiot on the floor only a few moments ago".

Potter didn't respond, "Potter?" The boy looked away from him, "you won't be able to run away from me because you're... Temporarily blind, now speak up".

Snape found that he like cornering the boy, it made him feel so much better. Potter turned to Snape and went to grab the glass again, but Snape put the glass down and wrapped his hand around the boys.

"What're you doing?"

He heard the weak question escape the boys lips, "checking how bad your cuts are", but before Snape could do anything, the boy had ripped his wrist out of Snapes.

"Leave me alone, I never asked for your help".

"I don't care, now give me your wrist".

"You don't care, so lay off".

"Don't be cheeky with me Potter, remember who the boss is here".

"Dumbledore is".

Snape sucked in some air, stopping himself from slapping the boy senseless, in all odds he grabbed Harry's wrist, before whispering the freezing charm on the boy.  
The cuts were bad, if the boy had gone down further then he would've lost the workings of his hand. Snape looked up at Potter, though the cloth was blocking the view he could sense fear.

"Potter... Who was in your dream, was it Voldemort?"

Harry froze but then slowly nodded, "who was he hurting?" Snape asked, he needed to know what the core was, "he was hurting Sirius", Harry replied dully. Snape sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"You don't cut anymore do you?"

"No, not anymore".

"Don't lie to me Potter".

"I'm not... I'm not lying sir".

Snape narrowed his eyes at the tensing teen, he sneered, but gently wrapped his hand around the boys wrist, "if I find out you're lying then there will be serious consequences, do you hear me?" The boy nodded. Snape had got up now, "i'm gonna have something to eat, I've got noodles –". Snape was cut short when Harry suddenly chuckled, "what's so funny Potter?"

"Noodles, you eat noodles?"

"Well... Yeah, is there a problem?"

"No sir- I mean yes – wait, no there isn't a problem –".

"For crying out loud with you spit it out!"

Harry had jumped at the sudden outburst from the discontented teacher. When Harry didn't say anything Snape sighed and began boiling the water, he'd use magic, but didn't feel like it right now. He got the noodles and poured the hot water in, "they'll be done soon", Snape said, once again he heard the boy giggle, and he sighed once more out of annoyance.

"What is it now, is it the noodles?"

"I'm sorry sir, but I can't think of you eating noodles, it just doesn't suit you".

Snape frowned at the boy, what did the boy think he ate? Well, certainly not the noodles all the time, he'd have it on rare occasions, mainly on really cold days like today. "Well... I eat noodles on cold days okay". That seemed to crack the boy up even more, Snape couldn't help but just stand there, clueless. Hearing the boy laugh had shocked him, he had seen Potter smile, but never heard him laugh. When the laughter died down Snape had grabbed two forks and brought the noodles over.

"You don't have to feed me sir".

Snape shoved the fork into Potters grip, "good", he said, "I wasn't planning to". Snape watched as Harry had brought the noodles to his mouth, but his hands were shaking, the potion was still taking its toll on him. He waited until the boy ended up dropping the fork. "For god sake Potter", Snape had conjured up another fork and a little table to place Harry's and his own cups of noodles on top. He began feeding the boy, "thanks", he heard the audible whisper and Snape couldn't help but smile. Potter couldn't see him, so he'd best act as casually as he could.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok guys a longer chapter, sorry for the grammar mistakes and all, but I hope you enjoy :)**

"I won't be long Potter, I need to talk to the headmaster".

"What'e you gonna tell him, that I'm a failure at Potions, that I should quit whilst I still have the chance?"

"I was thinking of saying that, but thought otherwise, you're not the only student to have injured themselves, it so happens that you messed up on a new potion". With that, Snape had left the boy, making his way over to the headmasters office.  
Albus was standing next to his his pet, Fawkes, the phoenix was glowing when it spotted Snape, alerting the headmaster who had turned to greet him.

"Hello there Severus, are you alright? You look rather pale".

"I'm always like this sir, and I've never changed... It's about the boy".

"Ah, I heard that he injured himself pretty bad, but Poppy said that you're looking after him, why didn't you let Poppy take over?"

"A new potion that only I know sir, it's my responsibility".

"Ah, well then, you can carry on with that, you two can bond, it'll be like Lily all over again".

"That's... Uh... That's not even good sir, anyway Potter has been cutting himself".

"Are you certain?"

"No, I just came up here and blurted this out for no god damn reason – of course I'm bloody certain!"

Snape couldn't help but feel like he was talking to an idiot, but truth be told, Albus was a very smart man, he only chose to be smart, which was not very often. Snape rolled his eyes when the headmaster chuckled at him, but then Albus halted to a stop, "you must try to find out why he is like that".

"What if it's his family?"

"Then he must leave them".

"And go where?"

Albus gave Snape a knowing look, "you're not answering me sir", Snape replied but Albus waved him off, "go back to the boy, he needs you". Snape went to speak but thought otherwise, he turned and left the room.  
Snape found Harry trying to feel around the room, he had already knocked some things over and by the blood on his hands and the floor, he'd tried to fix them.

"Merlin Potter!"

Snape rushed over to the boy, startling him as he grabbed the boys hands, "you're bleeding!"

"I didn't mean to hurt myself, I tried to fix the –".

"Not another word from you hear me".

Snape pulled Harry over to the couch and sat him down, healing the cuts on his hands before repairing the glass bottles the boy had managed to destroy.  
Snape took a deep breath before sitting down next to Potter, "Potter, can you tell me what caused you to cut yourself?"

"None of your business".

"That's no way to talk to your teacher".

"I know, but I don't want to talk –".

"You will tell me".

"Why?"

Snape felt like throwing himself out the window, "because I'm worried", he could feel the boy tense, he too was surprised, Snape was worried for someone? It took a few minutes before the boy spoke, "my family".

"Ah, thought so".

"If you knew, then why would you ask?"

"To assume that it's their family is very dangerous Harry".

Again the boy tensed, even Severus tensed at the use of Harry's name, "I cannot barge in and assume that it's your family who're made you like this". Harry nodded to that answer, "do they physically hurt you?"

"Oh god no, they wouldn't dare, not after I had blown up my aunt".

Snape shot him an amused glance, "come again?" Snape wasn't so sure he heard that right, "you blew up your own aunt, how on earth did you do that?" Snape asked and the boy answered with a shrug, "one of your greatest powers huh?" Snape leaned back in the chair, "but I still think you're lying".

"What?"

"The abuse, I'd say you'd just anger the even more if you blew up your aunt".

"They didn't abuse me okay!"

Snape glared at the boy who refused to look at him, even though he couldn't see him. Potter then let out a yawn, Snape found this to be the best time to put the boy to bed. He stopped himself, Potter was three years old, he was in sixth year, he was almost an adult. He shook his head and made his way over to the cupboard, "here", the covers flew over the boy. Snape watched as Potter grabbed the sheets and spread his legs over the couch. Snape also grabbed a new cloth and replaced the old one, "how's your eyes?"

"They don't sting anymore".

"That's good".

"Professor".

"What?"

"You like jokes?"

Snape instantly got up, only to be stopped when the boy grabbed hos robes, "please, can't I throw you one".

"Make it quick".

"Why did the chicken cross the road?"

"To get to the other side".

"Correct, why did the crocodile cross the road?"

"Uh to get to the chicken?"

"Well done Snape".

Snape threw a sour glance towards the boy, "that wasn't even good". Potter crossed his arms, "fine then, you throw one at me".

"No".

"You're no fun!"

"Go to sleep Potter".

Harry had gone to sleep in about an hour, leaving Snape to think for a bit. He have to have a look at Potters memories, maybe when he's asleep, then Potter wouldn't fight him. Snape turned to the sleeping boy, his wand up, "Legilimas", Snape whispered and he felt his mind leave his body as he invaded the boys own.  
 _A house, he was in a house, the Durselys he was guessing, in seconds he heard a man yelling, "boy, get down here at once!"_

 _Snape watched in amusement as he watched Potter make his way down the stairs, his face was pale and showed no sign of happiness, one bit. The professor followed the boy into the living room, seeing the three Dursleys on the couch._

 _"You hurt Dudley"._

 _Petunia said, her eyes were wide with fright, "I never hurt him on purpose!" Potter said and Snape watched as the bigger man got up from the couch, stalking towards the boy with a menacing look, "you do not raise your voice at us you hear me?" Snape backed away few steps to inspect more. He almost gasped when the older man struck the boy across the face hard enough so that the boy fell to the ground. Snape watched in horror as the man brought his foot down on the boys back, hearing the scream erupt from the boys mouth. Snape had instantly sprung forward, trying to block the child from the blows. But it served nothing as the older man had passed through Snape. He wasn't real in Harry's mind after all._

Snape sprung back into reality, almost gasping for air, by god that was horrible. He looked down at the sleeping boy, what would he say, that he invaded the boys personal space? He didn't know.

· **********

"Professor?"

Snape opened his eyes, looking into green glowing eyes, "Potter, why do you have the cloth off your eyes?"

"I don't feel any pain, but I can't see anything still".

"That's why I'm working on it".

Snape grunted as he pushed himself off the chair and slowly made his way over to the cupboard. "I have a few things in here", he said, "that I need to make in order to regain your eyesight".

"So it's all temporary, the eyesight thing".

"I hope so".

He pushed some bottles aside and sighed in relief, he hadn't used those one particular bottle for anything. He looked back at Potter, who had his head turned to the professor, god Potter looked normal, no one would've figured out that he was blind unless he acted it out. Snape came to the boys side, poking the boys shoulder, "come, we have to go to the classroom, don't dawdle".  
Snape hadn't realized he was walking fast when he heard a crash and he spun around to see the boy on the floor, lying over a suit of armour.

"Oh that's right, sorry".

He heard himself say to the boy as he went to his side to help him up. He'd actually forgotten that the boy was blind, "really professor?" Snape could hear the amusement in the boys voice, even though he was trying to act tough. The classroom was dull as always and Snape couldn't help but shiver. Making his way over to the cauldron on his table, "don't be too close to me Potter".

"But –".

"No buts, now sit at one of the desks".

Snape watched as Potter felt his way around the room to find his spot, Snape started up the cauldron and began mixing the ingredients, finally putting int he bottles contents. "This will be ready in a days time" he said to Potter who groaned, "can't it be less?"

"You want to do this Potter?"

Snape snapped at him, he hated how the boy expected more, "you wanna hear another joke?" The boy asked and Snape frowned at him, "Potter, what's with you and jokes Potter it's unnerving".

"Just trying to lighten up the mood".

"Well don't, you're making me sick".

Snape finished up the potion and levitated it so it could brew out the back for the day. He turned back to Potter, "come, we need to eat breakfast".

"The Great hall, but I won't be able to sit with my friends".

"No not the great hall, my quarters".

"What're we gonna have, noodles?"

"Very funny".

"Really, you actually thought that was funny?"

"No".


	4. Chapter 4

Snape watched as Harry bit down on the cupcake, slowly. But that wasn't the unnerving bit, the boy was staring ahead, and Snape happened to be in the way. So basically he was eye-screwing Snape as he tried to eat his own food.

"Potter".

"Yes professor?"

"Look to your left".

Harry did so and waited for something to happen, "and stay there", was Snape's reply, now the boy wasn't looking at him. "This is yummy –".

I don't care".

Snapes reply was short and sharp, he bit down on his cupcake and looked at the fireplace, "professor?" Snape rolled his eyes, "what do you want, can't I eat my cupcake in peace?"

"Uh sorry, but I need to pee".

"Oh... Well then follow me".

Snape got up and brushed the crumbs from his robe and went to the quarters door, only to stop and look back at Potter, only to remember that Potter still couldn't see, "this way" he said out aloud so that Potter, could follow his voice. Snape had pushed the boy closer to the toilet, "you know what to do". With that, Snape was gone. He placed the empty bottle in the sink, cleaning it out as he went along. Potter had come out a few minutes later, "uh professor?"

"What Potter".

"You didn't actually tell me where the bowl was".

Snape's heart sank, "oh please don't tell me –".

"I'm sorry sir I really need to go and I just –".

Snape had barged right past the boy, and by god did he want to kill him, "why didn't you just say when I pushed you in there?!" But then again it was Snapes fault, he forgot the boy was blind... Again.  
The bathroom was clean, and Snape rubbed his eyes, he was too tired for this. Potter had recieved some homework, which was good because that mean Potter could do his homework... Oh right, he couldn't see. Snape couldn't help but snarl out aloud, why did he keep on forgetting for god sake? He sat next to the boy, who was trying to pretend to read.

"I'll help you out".

Snape said as he grabbed the parchment, it wasn't hard, Snape would read out the question and the boy would answer, he didn't get everything correct, but at least he was learning from his mistakes. But doing it for around an hour had sent Snape over the top.

"I think that's enough now".

Snape said through clenched teeth as he rolled up the parchment, trying to keep his cool. The boy sighed and leaned back into the chair, his eyes were glassy, "just to let you know I can see a little", Snape frowned at the boy.

"When were you gonna tell me?"

"Oh I was gonna tell you after I did some of my homework, it's an easy way out, having a teacher help you".

"You little brat!"

The boy had used him, now that pissed Snape off, he got up and left the boys side, "where're you going?"

"I'm going to inform Dumbledore about you recovering, you should be well enough to go to your own dorm".

"But I like staying here".

"And be pampered like a little pooch, no way Potter, now don't make yourself comfy, you'll be out soon".

Severus found Albus outside the office, which was highly unusual, "headmaster?" Severus spoke and the man turned to him with a smile.

"Ah Severus, how's the boy?"

"He's fine, in fact, he said he can see, so he should be able to get back to his dorm".

"Is that so?"

"Yes".

"I have one thing for you to do Severus".

"And that is?"

"You need to look into Harry's home life".

"I..."

Snape thought otherwise about telling the headmaster that he'd already invaded the boys mind, but the headmaster was quick, "you've alredy looked into it?"

"Yes, I was curious, he's been cutting and all so...".

The Headmaster had nodded to Snapes reply, "I understand, he will have to live somewhere else then".

"Well I don't know about where he should go".

"Nonsense Severus, the boy will stay with you".

Did Snape just die on the spot... Yes... Yes he did, "come again?" Snape threw a questioning glance at the old man, "the boy will live with you until he will –".

"Absolutely not!"

"Severus, you know Harry needs help".

Snape was trying not to cry, why the hell did it have to be him, he would have to stand up to the stupid jokes the boy conjures up un order to make him laugh. "Please Severus, he will be coming of age soon, it wouldn't hurt", Albus was throwing him a pleading look, come to think of it, it wasn't long until the boy hit the age, and the boy was getting abused. Severus hated any students that were brought up that way, it was cruel.

"Fine, so help me god".

Snape snarled at the man who smiled, "thank you very much Severus, Lily would be proud".

Snape turned and left the man alone, he hadn't thought about what Lily would've wanted, it had been a while. Let's see how the boy will take this.

"What?"

The boy glared at Snape, this took an interesting turn since the boy didn't want to leave the room not only an hour ago. "You heard me", Snape said, "you're going to live with me for a bit".

"But why?"

Snape knew that that question would appear, "because I know of your home life". Snape watched as the boy frowned in confusion, "what're you talking about? My home life, how do you even know –". The boy froze at the sudden realization, "you looked into my memory, you BASTARD!"

"Now you wait – language Potter, I knew there was something up, as I had told you before, I was concerned".

But the boy shook his head, "I can't believe you, that was personal, you can't do that".

"I'm afraid I've already done it, don't fight me on this".

"I hate you".

Snape couldn't suppress the shock on his face, the sudden change of a boy. Maybe because he was hiding his true emotions away. Snape shook his head, "be that way Potter, your stuff has already been taken to mine". The boy sprung up from the seat, "you can't be serious?"

"I'm quite serious, and if you keep up with your stupid attitude I will ground you".

Snape stopped himself, he was acting like a goddamn parent, and Potter wasn't even his! But Potter wasn't paying enough attention to actually hear the slip up. Holidays were only a week away. "I'll let you go and sulk for a bit, I need to see if the potion is ready", Snape said, he didn't want to hear anymore from the kid, it was driving him nuts.  
The potion was fine, Potter had told him that he couldn't see clearly, which was what was expected, this potion was to kill off any other strands of poison that infested the body. When he returned to the room he found the boy sitting in front of the fireplace, his knees up to his chest, "Potter, the potion, drink it and it'll clear the rest of your eye sight". The boy snatched the drink from the professor and gulped it down.

"It's gross".

"Good".

Snape snatched the bottle back and went to clean it, "you hate it as much as I do don't you?" Snape stopped when he heard the boys voice, it was true, he didn't like the idea of having the boy over for the holidays.

"I don't particularly like the idea myself, but I couldn't stop it".

He heard an audible sigh coming from the boy, life isn't fair isn't it? Snape thought to himself.


	5. Chapter 5

A week had gone by and Potter had resumed to his studies, thanks to Snape he wasn't behind, though they fought daily about it. The students were getting ready to head home, Snape had kept an eye on the boy, making sure he didn't run off to get on the train. Even Albus was keeping an eye out for him.

"I really appreciate you doing this Severus".

The headmaster said with a cheery tone and Snape rolled his eyes, "yes, and I' delighted". He headmaster could hear the sarcasm leaking out of Snapes comment, "come now child, you don't have to take it too harshly".

"I'm not, and I'm not a child!"

Snape threw back his words as he realized how childish he sounded, but that earned a good chuckle from the headmaster, "you'll be fine my boy, but if you've got any problems just let me know, I won't be far away". With that, the headmaster was gone, leaving Snape to wonder why he was even born.  
Potter was by his side after two hours had gone by, "what took you so long?" Snape snarled at the boy and Potter sighed, "just saying goodbye to my good friends before I die".

"Oh get over yourself Potter, come along".

Snape turned and began striding over to the end of the platform, the boy threw him a confused look.

"What're we –".

"Apparating, the fastest way to get home".

"Hold onto me".

"Not in a million –".

Snape grasped the boys arm and closed his eyes. Both felt the pull on their navel as hey were swept through to Snape Manor. He didn't wait for the boys reaction, Snape pushed the boy side, "i've got your room ready, you can sulk up there for a bit". Snape felt powerful once they were in his house. He watched Potter trudge up the stairs.

·

It wasn't until three hours later did he hear the door to the boys room open. Snape sighed and put his cup down.

"I'd watch the middle step Potter, it's rather –".

There was a scream and loud banging followed. Snape sprung up to the seat and rushed into the hallway, only to keep himself from laughing, he attempted to scowl at the boy, "are you going to watch where you're going? You've got your eyesight back now!"

"I'm sorry for doing a graceful fall down the steps, probably the best thing that could happen in this house".

He wasn't far off with that, Snape had to give a point to him. "Come on, I've got afternoon tea served up and no it's not noodles", Snape quickly added in.  
They sat quietly, the sipping of his coffee was starting to irritate him. The boy was picking at his food, "um, I'm pretty full now sir".

"Full? You haven't eaten a bit".

Snape leaned forward as he looked down at Potters plate, it was true, the boy hadn't touched the plate at all, "I'm really not that hungry".

"Eat".

"What? But I just said that –".

"I said eat, you're not going to be underfed, now eat".

"So I can eat now?"

"Yes of course you can, why're you asking –".

Snape then realized something, the Durselys, they must've done something to him, he cleared his throat, "you can eat, you'll be fine, youc an eat whenever you can", he tried his best to put on a soothing voice. The boy was hesitant but then began eating to Snapes relief.  
He had finished off the food so fast that Snape was sure that the boy would puke, "you feeling alright now?"

"Yeah".

"I'd say you've got some homework to do over the holidays as well am I right?"

The boy nodded, but refused to look at the professor. Snape mentally sighed, he's have to ask more of the boy later on in the day. "We'll be going out soon", Snape said, he just had to buy a few more potions for the class. But the boy shook his head, "I don't want to go".

"And why do you think you can't go?"

"Because I don't want to".

"You're coming with me and that's final".

"You can't tell me what to do, you're not my father".

Snape felt like he had been slapped one hundred times, of course he wasn't the boys father, but he was under his roof, and the sudden change of attitude had shocked the older man to no extent.

"I may not be your father, but you're under my supervision, you're in my home, you do as you're told. When you turn of age you can do whatever you want".

Snape eyed the boy off who looked rather peeved off, "fine, but don't take so long", Snape couldn't help but sneer at the boy, "don't be stupid Potter, I can take as long as I want".  
It was about an hour later that they had to leave, Snape had put on his usual cloak and made sure the boy was in his sight, making sure he wouldn't run away. They reached the potion ingredients store in no less then seconds. "Don't go too far", Snape hissed to the boy, who rolled his eyes before moving further into the shop. Snape had made his way down the isle, though he was looking for the ingredients, his eyes wandered over to the boy, who was in the next isle, he could just see him through the bottles. "I don't want you touching anything you hear me", Snape said. The boy sighed and returned the glare through the shelves, "I'm not gonna destroy anything".

"Well we can't be so sure".

Snape had collected what he needed before going to the counter, the cashier gave him a smile, she was a tall with long brown hair. He only smirked at her, feeling Potters presence next to him.  
They were on the street now, "you like her don't you?"

"What're you talking about?"

"That girl in the shop, you have the hots for her".

"What your mouth Potter".

"But it's true, you're moving on from my mum aren't you? Just because she's dead!"

Snape took a threatening step to the boy, startling him, "don't you dare say that!" The boy smirked at him, "I can say whatever I –". Snape couldn't believe he had hit the boy, he watched in trepidation as the boy put his hands up to sooth his, now red, cheek.

"You hit me".

"You deserved that one".

Snape wanted to mentally slap himself, the boy looked away from him, ignoring Snape all the way home. Snape was alright with that, he didn't want to talk to the boy, not when he as showing such rude behavior and no, he wasn't going to assume it was the Dursely's doing. The boy could clearly control himself and he chose to act like a little brat. Snape roughly placed the ingredients in his bag, ready for use next time. The boy had rushed upstairs, not even blinking an eye at the professor. If the boy wanted dinner then he will have to come down.  
Dinner was served, but the boy hadn't returned from the room, so Snape decided to check up on him. He slowly made his way up the stairs, making sure he wouldn't trip over. He could hear the boy talking, chuckling as well.

"I know, he's a strange man, I wonder what he saw in my mum".

Who on earth was he talking to, certainly not the house elf, she was down at the kitchen. He quietly moved over to see where the boy was. He was in the old room that Severus never used, and he was talking to the grandfather clock, well maybe not to the clock, the little bird that lived inside. His voice was muffled, but he could still hear him.

"I bet mum would've loved him, but what would've happened to me if she ended up marrying that greasy git?"

Why did everyone have a thing for his hair, it was greasy! Snape rolled his eyes at the comment. "You think I wouldn't be born? I'd say I wouldn't be born... But what would I look like if I was born? Man I would have his hair, oh god that's gonna kill –".

"Are you done?"

Snape had pushed the door open, startling the boy. The anger wasn't there anymore, but Snape still didn't want to have any further conversation with the boy. True he shouldn't have hit him, but showing such disrespect to an adult can mean so much.

"Dinners ready".

Snape turned and began walking back downstairs, almost tripping over the middle step, he cursed silently but kept his composure, as the boy appeared at the top of the stairs.  
They were silent, only the sounds of the knives and forks could be heard. "Someone is coming over tomorrow –".

"And you want me to hide away in my room, pretending that I don't exist?"

"What?"

Snape was quite shocked after hearing this, and the boy looked up from his plate, "don't worry about it, I'm pretty good at –".

"No, you can be there if you want, though we'll just be discussing some things, I was wondering what you were going to do".

"Oh I wasn't going to do much I guess".

"Is that what they told you to do?"

"Pardon?"

"The Dursleys, did they make you hide in your room because –".

The boy dropped the knife and fork and rushed out of the room, leaving Snape rather surprised.


	6. Chapter 6

Was Snape peeved off? Yes he was, how dare that boy storm away from him, he demanded answers, if the boy held back then he would hurt himself mentally. Snape trudged up the stairs, contemplating his next move with the boy, yell at him? No, don't do that, how about try and reason with him? Yeah, try that. Snape found the boy in the bedroom, sulking.

"Oh that very mature of you".

Snape said, catching the boy off guard, "go away!" But Snape didn't move, "now that's not way to talk to your elders".

"So you're saying you're old?"

Snape's world was spinning, it was hard to keep up with this boy, first he's angry, then he's upset and now he's happy. Snape rubbed his temples and sighed, "yes, I guess I am admitting to the fact that I'm old, now get over it". The boy leaned back on the bed, staring up at the ceiling, "is there something you wanted?" He asked Snape, who was still standing at the door. Snape didn't know how to approach the boy, he's start of softly.

"Harry".

The boy seemed to flinch at the use of his name, "why won't you tell me more about your home life?"

"Because it's none of your business".

"But you want help don't you?"

"Well... Yeah I do –".

"Then why're you withholding information? I know you don't like me invading your mind, but it's because you're not helping me the right way".

Harry opened his mouth to snap back, but thought otherwise, what Snape was saying was completely right, he wasn't helping at all. He wasn't going to get anywhere, but it wasn't easy, he didn't know what would happen to the Dursleys if they were found out.

"I'll be down stairs when you want to talk okay".

With that, Snape had turned and made his way down the stairs. He had only reached halfway when Harry came barging out, "Snape!" He called, startling the professor who swung around, but lost his footing, even worse, Harry had tripped over on the top step and had plummeted towards the older wizard. It happened in slow motion as pupil smashed into teacher. Both flying down the stairs in one motion. Landing at the bottom with a tremendous thud. Both lay on the dusty wooden floor, Harry was sprawled across Snape's stomach whilst Snape was on his back.

"Well... That went well".

He heard Harry say and Snape tried to get up, but the boy was still lying on him, "get off me". Harry had crawled off, and Snape quickly got up, talk about humiliation, Snape could feel his face heat up.

"Now what were you going to say?"

The boy raised his eyebrows at him, Snape assumed that Harry was surprised that he didn't go off his head the fact that Harry wasn't watching where he as going, but then again, he saved Snape greater humiliation because he had tripped over as well. A good cover up.

"Could we talk about it over dinner?"

Harry could see a slight smile on the mans face, "of course, whenever you feel like it", Snape replied before rubbing the back of his head, "sorry about the fall", Harry quickly said but the man waved him off, "it's fine, we're all clumsy". Snape knew he was starting to be soft with the kid.

"Didn't think you'd wear anything else but that black robe and suit".

Snape looked down at the dark jeans and top that he was wearing, though they were close to being black, they were still casual.

"Well, I'm not too boring as you always are... Potter".

That cracked a smile from the boy, at least they were on the road to recovery, but Snape had to be careful with his hopes.

·

The man that had come over was a friend whom he lost contact with, it was nice to find someone like him. But the thing was, if Snape had a few friends, he would've have invited this man. His name was Voran, he was in the same house as Snape back when they were younger.

"It's nice seeing you again, been up to much?"

Voran asked as he sat down on the couch in the living room, that's when Harry came in. Vorans smile widened.

"And this must be your son, by god".

He quickly got up to shake Harry's hand, the boy threw a worried glance towards Snape who had entered the room, "ah, he's not my son, I'm just looking after him".

"Oh... So like babysitting?"

"Yeah kind of like that".

Snape could see Harry throwing him a dirty look, "want something to drink?" He asked Voran who nodded, "yeah, my throats parched, thanks chap... Mind telling me about yourself? Maybe your name?"

Vorans attention was on Harry, who snapped out of his stupor, "oh, I'm Harry", Voran smiled at him, "I'm Voran, an old friend of Snapes". Harry was surprised that the potions teacher even had friends. A few minutes had run by and Harry began feeling awkward just standing there, "you want a drink or something, beer or a hot drink?" Harry heard himself ask and wondered why the hell he would ask such a thing. Voran thought for a moment before answering with a smile, "coffee will do". After Voran had settled in, Snape had followed Harry into the kitchen, he too was going to make a drink himself.

"He seems nice".

Harry said quietly to Snape, who threw him a confused looked, "yeah? What, did you think he was gonna be horrid?" He threw back at the boy who shrugged, "yeah, that's what I thought, I thought he'd be like you".

"Thanks".

"No problem dad".

Both froze, the only thing making noise was the kettle going off, "sorry I didn't quite catch that", Snape said quietly, but Harry shook his head, "it's nothing of any great importance".

"Oh I think it is, did you just call me dad?"

"Maybe I did, so what, it was a slip of the tongue".

To be honest, Snape didn't mind at all, at first he'd go against it, but the boy didn't have his parents, so it's would've been a comfort word for him. Though Snape did feel that he was taking the position way from James. But all Snape did as smile, yes he smiled, the boy didn't see because he was staring straight at the kettle, trying his best to ignore the teacher at all cost.

"You know, if you feel like calling me dad, then feel free, I won't stop you".

Snape then left, leaving the boy rather shocked.


	7. Chapter 7

It was nice talking to Voran, he was different, though the two older wizards mostly talked about potions, which bored Harry to the core. But the good thing was, he could ask Voran some questions about some potions, but the problem was, he could see Snape glaring at him as if to say, _why were you withholding those questions from me? You had every other day to ask... Are you afraid of me?_.  
Harry cleared his throat as Voran would explain the potion, truth be told, Harry was a little bit frightened from what Snape would say, he expected the boy to know this and would throw a snarky comment instead of help him.

"Did that solve your problem?"

"Yes I did, thanks".

Harry smiled at the man, "I thought Snape would've known that", Voran said with a chuckle, man this was getting difficult and Voran wasn't making it any better for Harry as Snape shifted in his seat. "Anyway I should be heading off, the wife would be wondering where I was, it was nice meeting you both".

"It was a pleasure".

Snape said with a small smirk, Harry was dying now, why did Voran have to leave now? How about in a few hours time? He had just put the boy in deep shit.  
The wizard left with a snap, leaving Snape and Harry alone, Harry could hear Snape lean back into the chair, "so why, may I ask, did you not ask me those questions when you had the chance?" Snape's voice was low. Harry opened his mouth to say something, but decided against it, but Snape had spotted him, "what were you going to say?"

"Nothing... I just...".

God this was awkward, Harry thought as he shifted in his seat, "you're not afraid of me are you?" Snapes voice seemed to echo throughout the whole entire room, sending shivers down the boys spine, "uh... What makes you think that?"

"Well, you're afraid to ask me such questions, and I would be quite confused if you were afraid of me because you're quite defiant in class... So I assumed you had no fear towards me".

Harry was starting to get quite agitated around the man now, "look will you just lay off of it, I don't have to ask you anything!"

"Oh really, and what would've happened if Voran hadn't of come over, you still would've been searching for the answer to your lovely question".

Snape was snarling at the boy, man this wasn't going to go down well, both males had really short tempers. They glared at each other for quite some time, "why do you always serve to piss me off?" Harry growled at the man, whose eyes widened in complete anger, "well I'm sorry t piss you off, but that makes me human! I don't know about you".

"I'm completely human thank you very much you bat!"

"How dare you!"

Snape had sprung up from his chair as did Harry, Snape was taller, he was six foot whilst Harry was only small at only five foot five, he had to crane his neck in order to glare back at he professor before him.

"Apologize at once Potter".

The boy flinched, hearing his last name once again, "no, you apologize for taking this whole situation too seriously!"

"Potter!"

"Snape!"

Suddenly the older wizard lunged towards the younger one, Harry yelped out in shock and threw himself backwards. Both of them were sprawled out on the living room carpet, Snape was trying to grab Harrys ankle in order to drag the boy closer, "Potter -Harry – stop moving!" Snape was trying to crawl after the boy. If anyone had come into the room they would immediately walk out, it's not everyday you see an adult crawling after a teen on the carpet. Harry couldn't help but burst out laughing after realizing what they were doing, "he threw Snape a look and slowed down as the professor caught up to him. Snape had thrown himself on top of the boy in order to push him into the floor, stopping him from moving anymore, "that's enough from you!" Snape snarled, but that only made Harry laugh even more as Snapes elbows managed to poke his sides, "what may this be, is the boy who lived is ticklish?" Snape had realized as he went to prod the boys side again, earning himself a good squeal.

"You'd be careful, the dark lord should never know about this".

Snape couldn't help but smile as Harry tried to squirm out from under him, "get off me!" The boy yelled, but was overcome by giggles as Snape shoved his elbows down in his sides again. "Stop, get off me, I mean it!"

"It doesn't look like you mean it!"

"Dad!"

Snape froze and Harry found it the best time to spin around into him back and shove his knees up, connecting with Snapes stomach. Snape gasped and fell back off he boy. "Sorry, I didn't mean to call you that – well I did, but then – well I'm sorry okay –".

"Harry".

"I know you're not my dad, but it just slipped out – I'm really sorry, god I'm such an –".

"HARRY!"

Harry looked up at the teacher who shook his head, "it's alright, remember what I said to you in the kitchen about an hour ago?"

"No".

"Oh... Well that's concerning".

"Sorry".

"It's fine".

Snape sat back and leaned against the couch, "I said along the lines of, you can call me that if you feel comfortable". Harry nodded and mirrored Snapes position. "He Snape".

"You can call me Severus, Snape is when we're doing classes and around the school".

"Cool... Just saying... I think you would've been a great dad".

Severus froze at the words, and Harry added on, "I think you would've been better if you didn't have me though". A pang of guilt washed over Severus and he quickly shook his head, "either way I would have been a pretty damn good father", he said, trying to lighten up the mood.

·

He two had migrated the kitchen, Severus had asked if Harry liked cakes and seeing the boy flinch had gone against the idea. But the boy shook his head, as they started with the ingredients he explained to Severus about the cake ordeal at the Dursleys when he was younger.

"Oh wonderful, the Malfoy's house elf makes it worse for you".

Snape chuckled, "why'd you go for the cake anyway?"

"I thought If I could catch it then it would've been saved".

Snape shook his head.

The cake was meant to be a chocolate cake, "I didn't know you liked chocolate", Harry said, as he mixed he contents together, watching the oozing chocolate lap over the spoon, "yeah, I do, but eating too much I unhealthy".

"Yeah true".

Harry then sniffed the spoon and threw a shocked look at Severus, who frowned at him, "what?" Severus asked and the boy pointed at the spoon, "that's not chocolate!"

"What!? Yes it is!"

"Then you smell it, it doesn't smell like chocolate at all!"

Severus leaned forward to take a sniff and Harry basically flicked the spoon upwards, the spoon hit Severus on the nose and stayed there. Harry backed away a few steps, trying to hold back the laughter. He watched as Severus slowly removed the spoon from his face and wiped the chocolate from his nose, "you've asked for it!" Was all Harry heard before a bag of flour hit his forehead. The bag exploded, flour covering the boy. Severus tried to keep a straight face as did Harry The flour settled and Severus looked at the flour covered boy.

"You suck!"

Harry yelled at him, "I think that's the translation of, you're the best at fighting back", Severus laughed, "no way, you're not!" Severus burst out into hysterics, totally shocking the boy, he had never seen his potion teacher like this. "What're you gawking at, never seen someone laugh?" Severus stopped, "oh right, you haven't really seen this side of me have you".

"Haven't really? I've never seen this side of you, you've been a heartless –".

"Heartless?"

"Yes, a heartless ass of black robes since the day I got sorted".

"Oh wow, I hadn't noticed".

"Oh really?"

Harry rolled his eyes and turned to the cake, "think we should finish it?" He nodded towards he cake and Severus turned to it to see if It was still alright, "it's not damaged so why not".

What was the cake like? No clue, Severus didn't know because Harry ate the whole damn cake, "you know, you could've just left me a smidge".

"You're too slow".

"Harry!"

"Okay, alright, I'm sorry, I was hungry!"

"You eat like you've been –".

Severus stopped himself, eyes widening when he realized what he had said, but the boy shrugged it off, "It's okay" Harry said, but Severus could see that tears were starting to form in his eyes, "Harry, I'm sorry I didn't mean to say that" Severus had no clue what to do, hug the boy, no he'd already opened himself up to the boy way more than what he had intended. "Tissue are over there" was all he said. He couldn't hug him and he never will.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys, a longer chapter for you and hope you enjoy the ride!**

Harry had awoken to hear voices downstairs, yesterday was great, except for when he burst out crying and Severus had pointed to the tissues for him. He rubbed his eyes and made his way silently down the stairs, being careful to avoid the middle step. It was Dumbledore, and he was sitting at the table, Harry didn't emerge, but managed another peek, he could hear their voice clearly.

"Severus, the boy needs to go back home".

Dumbledore's voice rang through Harry's head and held his breath as Severus turned to him, "why so? He's safe here".

"The Blood Wards Severus, there's only so much you can do, we can't place a Blood Ward over your house, you're not his guardian by law".

Harry watched as Severus went to say something but stopped himself, "when does he have to go?" Harry's heart sank, Snape was going to give him back, all that time together had been a lie. Did Harry begin to love Snape? As crazy as it seemed, Harry had come closer to Snape, as if Snape was like his dad. As quietly as he had arrived, Harry had left. The room was lit up from the morning light. Harry had rummaged through his trunk and pulled out the little envelope opener. Though it as a little blunt, if he could just put more strength in, then it should work.

Severus sighed and shook his head, "but the cuts Dumbledore", the older wizard sighed, "I know, but the boy has to be protected".

"This may sound crazy, but is there any way to keep the boy?"

Severus had grown to close to the boy, he couldn't have him go back there, "there is one way... You can adopt him".

"Adopt?"

Severus stood there for a few minutes, would he do it? He had to think about it, "anyway, I'll let you think about it, if you agree, ask the boys permission and then contact me", Dumbledore got up from the seat and apparated out. Severus sighed and placed the cup of coffee on the table, he was really opening up to this kid way to much, he would put himself in danger, he was still loyal to the Dark Lord. Harry would have to stay hidden. Severus decided to wake the boy up, he wasn't going to let him sleep in. He trudged up the stairs, but when he reached the top he stopped, was that crying he could hear?

"Harry?"

Severus called out, the crying had stopped and he could hear rustling, followed by curse words. Severus pushed the door the boys room open and he almost dropped dead at what he saw. Harry was sitting on the bed, he had pulled his sleeves up and had attacked his arms with, what looked like, a envelope opener, "Harry!" Severus took a shaky step towards the boy, but froze when the boy brought out his wand and pointed it towards Snape, "don't you come any closer!"

"Harry what's wrong?"

"I heard you with Dumbledore, you're giving me back to the Dursleys!"

Severus mentally cursed, "Harry, listen to me –".

"No, you listen to me, you were playing around with me, seeing if I would open up, which I did, and now you're trying to hurt me, how dare you! I HATE YOU!" Suddenly the wand sparked to life and Snape was knocked off his feet, he was pushed back and slammed into the wall in the hallway. The world went fuzzy and Snape looked up to see Harry's blurry form getting from the bed before apparating out of the room.  
Once Snape felt better he had slowly gotten up from the ground, rubbing the back of his head. He had to find the boy quick, he was angry, yes he was, how dare he use magic on him. When he finds Harry he would give him a piece of his mind. He grabbed his cloak and apparated outside, where would Harry go, that was the problem.

·

Harry sat in front of the tombstone of his parents, staring at the names, James Potter and Lily Potter. He wondered what it would be like if they were still alive. He rubbed his eyes and hissed in pain as his arms hurt. He thought back to when he hit Snape with the spell, he regretted doing it after he apparated, Snape had never hurt him physically... Well apart from the slap, he did kind of deserve it since he was being highly rude to the professor, but he couldn't severely injure Snape since he was the elder. He sighed and got up from the ground, "I love you both" he said as he trudged away, he would have to find his way back to the Dursleys, he didn't want to bother Ron and Hermione at all. The Dursleys were the only ones he knew.  
Aunt Petunia was mortified when she saw Harry, "Vernon isn't here, he won't be here for about a week, he's on a business trip, so I guess you can stay".

"Thanks".

"Let me see your arms".

Aunt Petunia could be a horrid woman when she wanted to be, but that didn't mean she didn't have a heart. They sat at the couch and she brought out some bandages, "I know we're the ones who've done this to you", she nodded down to his arms, "but you can't stay here, of Vernon will kill you". There was determination and fear that flickered through her dark eyes. Harry nodded, "I understand".

"You can go up and have a rest, I'll have dinner ready soon".

"Can you do me a favor".

"What?"

"A man... His name is Severus Snape, he may be looking for me, if anyone from the wizardry world comes looking for me, tell them I'm not here, that you haven't see me since the day I left to be at Hogwarts".

Aunt Petunia opened her mouth to say something but chose to just nod her head.

·

"Have you found him yet?" Snape had barged into Dumbledore's office, McGonagall was there as well. "We've been searching everywhere, I went to the Dursleys and they said that they haven't seen him since the day he left for Hogwarts", McGonagall said, she pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration, "by god, where would this kid be?" Snape narrowed his eyes.

"He's playing around with us, I just know it".

"How do you know?"

"Well, I'm pretty sure he wants to avoid me because he struck me with a spell seconds before he disappeared".

"Ah, I see, well then, Snape, you can check the other places I've allocated for you to do, and McGonagall will go over her allocations as well. But Snape knew exactly where the boy would be. They had already gone to the Grangers and the Weasleys, Mrs Weasleys face would be easy to read if she was lying, but she wasn't, Harry wasn't there. Which pointed straight at the Dursleys. "Who was there when you went to check on the Dursleys?" Snape asked McGonagall, "Mrs Dursely and her son, her husband was away".

"All the better to check that place again, I'll come with you and you distract her whilst I scope the house out".

McGonagall wanted to go against such a plan, but could see the despair in the mans eyes, he wanted Harry back, even it if killed him. "Alright then, but don't go off at him", she said in a calm tone.

·

Snape and McGonagall had appeared at the doorstep once again, Mrs Dursley looked rather shocked, her face paled, that showed Snape something, "may we come in?" He drawled out and she hesitated before opening the door more to let them in. Snape had stopped in the hall, letting Petunia past him, but didn't follow he looked up the stairs before looking back at the two women, "where's the toilet?" He asked and Petunia pointed down the hall, Snape smiled with a little thanks but waited until she looked away and went up the stairs, he could hear someone up there. Suddenly someone had come out from one of the rooms from the right, it wasn't Harry, but Dudley, the cousin, "where is he?" Snape said harshly, scaring the boy, "where's who?" The boy was shaking when he saw the cloaked man, "don't play stupid with me boy", he brought his wand up, seeing the eyes widen in total fear. He pointed to the bedroom at the end of the hall. Snape hid his wand and slowly made his way to the room. He couldn't hear anything, so he opened the door. His heart beat sped up when he saw Harry, lying on the bed, sleeping, his glasses were on he side table, his hair was ruffled, and he was still in his clothes. Snape closed the door behind him and locked it. Coming to the boys side, he knelt down, his cloak bellowing out around him.

Harry was sleeping peacefully, so Snape every so gently stroked the boys bangs out of he way, seeing the lightning bolt. He stirred, and Snape went and stroked his face, though he said he was going to be very angry with Harry because of the hexing incident, all anger was flushed away as he watched over the boy. Harry's eyes suddenly fluttered open and squinted as he couldn't see properly, so slowly grabbed his glasses. Snape came into view and Harry freaked, kicked out at the professor, who dodged his feet and pinned them to the bed.

"Harry, stop fight me, come on!"

"Get away from me, don't hurt me!"

"Harry, I'm not gonna hurt you, now please!"

The boy was hesitant before he stopped fighting, "I'm sorry", he whimpered to Snape, tears sliding down his cheek, "I know Harry, you didn't meant to hurt me, you wee upset".

"But I didn't have to hurt you, but I did".

"One can only take so much, now come on home".

"But I am home".

"Really?"

"... No guess I'm not".

McGonagall was at the door, she sighed in relief when she saw the boy, "hi professor", Harry said weakly and she rolled her eyes and smiled, "you've made us so worried, how come I couldn't sense you here?"

"Oh, I learned to block my presence from other people".

"Well Harry, I suggest you don't do that anymore, who knows you might be in danger and we won't be able to find you".

"Yeah I know, I'm sorry".

Snape had helped Harry up, trying to avoid grabbing the boy's arms as they were bandage, "Harry, you promise to not cut anymore, if you keep on doing it, I'd have no choice but to stay by your side".

"I promise".

Snape knew they couldn't make promises they couldn't keep, but he wanted the boys words, even the boys voice was dripping with guilt. Snape pulled Harry to his body before giving McGonagall and nod and apparating home.

"Are you still tired?"

Snape asked and the boy shook his head, "what about hungry?" The boy nodded, "yeah... We've still got the sandwiches?"

"Yeah we still do, I haven't eaten anything, I wasn't going to until I found you".

They sat down in complete and utter silence, "Harry..." The boy looked up, "the Dark Lord will be calling me tomorrow, I don't know how long I'll be".

"It's too dangerous".

"I know".

Harry looked down at his arms in shame, he had put Snape through a lot of stress and he already had a lot on his shoulders.

Snape stifled a yawn and smiled when Harry copied him, "we should be heading to bed now", he replied and Harry all but nodded, "good night", Snape said as he got up and made his way up to the stairs, but then Harry had called him. Snape had looked down the stairs to where Harry was standing, the boy looked like he was going to ask something, but waved Snape off.  
Snape pulled the covers over his freezing body, why did it have to be tonight? Why did it have to be freezing? He rolled over, facing away from the door. A few moments later he heard his bedroom door open and he froze, feeling the cover move a little, as if someone was pushing them down a bit, and then the bed dipped by just a bit. The covers returned and he suddenly felt warmth, for a few moments Snap waited, until he slowly turned on the bed and was surprised to see Harry sleeping next to him. Was that what Harry was going to ask before they went to bed? If he could sleep with Snape? It kind of weirded the older wizard out, Harry was almost seventeen. But the wizard knew that it was nothing sexual, the boy had never seeked any comfort before. The Dursleys wouldn't have done anything for the boy. So instead of pushing the boy out, Snape turned over so he was facing the boy and strung his arm over the boys waist, as if to comfort the boy. Tomorrow was going to be a long day.


	9. Chapter 9

The mark hurt so bad, Snape hissed in pain as he scratched his arm, he nudged Harry awake, the boy stirred and his eye flickered open, "I have to go, he's calling". The boys eyes widened in fear, "don't worry, I'll be fine".

Snape quickly got out of bed and grabbed his cloak, moving to the bathroom to get dressed, "don't leave the house when I'm gone", he said to Harry before disappearing into the bathroom for a good few minutes.  
Snape came out the bathroom straightening his robes, "please be safe", Harry said, he was standing by the door and all Severus could do was nod before be apparated.

·

Severus had greeted the Dark Lord at the table, "it's a pleasure to see you Severus", The Dark Lord said with a smile, "as it is to you my lord", Snape replied, he went to go to his seat, but The Dark Lord stopped him, "just a minute my Severus, we must discuss something". Severus managed a peek to all the other Death Eaters at the table, who seemed a little uncomfortable, "come with me", The Dark Lord had risen from his seat and he had ordered Narcissa to follow, both wizards exchanged worried glances before following their leader. All three stopped in a room and Severus took a step towards Narcissa when The Dark Lord locked the doors, "Severus, I know you're one of my trusted allies, but Narcissa, you haven't yet passed the test".

"Test?"

Severus asked as he looked at Narcissa who was taking deep breaths and looking at her feet, "Narcissa is yet to hurt someone", The Dark Lord, Narcissa had looked up a the leader, her eyes were defiant, "can we please not make it Severus?" Hearing those words had almost stopped Severus's heart, the promise of being safe was broken. The Dark Lord snarled at her, "you must do it, I hand chose him myself, he will know that he would be getting ten times worse than what this really is if I find out he's a traitor!" Severus shifted on his feet.

"Now hurry up and attack him!"

Severus backed a few steps away from Narcissa to give her room, she looked up at the man, their eyes meeting for a few minutes before she lifted her wand and cast the Cruciatas curse onto Severus, who fell to his knees, screaming in agony. Narcissa tried to hold her ground but couldn't as Severus screamed out again, she stopped the curse, but The Dark Lord came to her side and grabbed her wrist, the wand now pointing to Severus again, "don't stop, you're showing weakness, how about us Sectumsempra, his own spell". Severus froze, still on his knees as he looked at Narcissa with fear, but only for a few seconds before he threw a defiant look and nodded.

"Sectumsempra!"

Narcissa drew in a breath and watched as Severus fell back, lying on the cold wooden floor, "well done Narcissa, you've past the test, you should great power in the last spell". The Dark Lord walked over to Severus, looking down on him, "you may go home, get some rest, you are no longer needed tonight my child". With that, The Dark Lord and Narcissa were gone, Snape was hissing in pain as he tried to get up, only to fall back the ground, thankfully he knew the healing spell for this.  
He apparated home, still lying down, Harry had walked into the living room right at that moment and almost screamed, "Holy shit!" He was by the teachers side in seconds, "what do I do, tell me before you bleed out!" Harry yelled as he attempted to try and stop the bleeding. "Vulnera Sanentur, remember I used it on Draco in the bathroom", Snape hissed out. Harry remembered it perfectly clear.  
Snape lay on the bed, staring up at the ceiling, he had changed his torn clothes into sleep wear. Harry had given him a few drinks to calm him down. The boy was downstairs with Dumbledore, he couldn't do this, he couldn't have the boy by his side even if he wanted to. Snape slowly sat up just as Dumbledore came into the room, followed by Harry.

"Ah, Severus, you're awake, how're you feeling?"

"Better than before".

Severus threw a worried glance over to Harry, "Harry, can you get me some water, the filtered water's in the fridge", the boy nodded before heading out of the room, buying some time for the professor.

"Albus, I can't do it, I can't look after Harry".

The headmaster stared at Severus, the gears were working, "I understand Severus, we are putting the boy in danger if we keep him with you".

"I'm glad you understand, where do you think he'll go? Not the Dursleys".

"Since the boy was with you I had created boundaries through the school, they're strong enough to keep intruders out and keep Harry safe".

"Good... I won't tell Harry yet, I'll have to pack his things and then tell him".

"The better way than not doing anything at al".

Both wizards stopped talking when they heard Harry coming up the stairs, "so, Narcissa had brought your own curse upon you?" Albus asked and Severus nodded, looking over to Harry, who had the filtered water, "yes, but don't blame her, she had to be tested, he was there when it all happened", Dumbledore nodded, "I see... Well you'd better get more rest, and it's nice to see you again my boy", Dumbledore threw Harry a smile, which Harry returned.

"Look after the old boy for me".

Severus rolled his eyes and swiftly took the glass of water from Harry, "what do you want for dinner tonight?" Severus asked and Harry stared at him, "what?" Severus asked and the boy frowned, "you've just been attacked and you're acting like it never happened?" Harry said incredulously, Severus shrugged.

"I know it happened, but I'd rather not remember it, damages my sanity".

"Aren't you already far from being sane?"

Severus glared at Harry but the boy just ended up laughing, "very funny", Severus said before taking a sip, "Ron and Hermione wanted to come over and see how things were". Severus stopped for a minute, should they come over? No... Well, the boy needed to be distracted so that he could go and pack the boys things and send them back to Hogwarts, "they can come over". He could see the shock on the boys face and couldn't help but crack a smile, "what?" he asked and the boy shook his head and smiled, "no, nothing".

"Alright... Oh and you haven't answered my question about dinner".

"Oh right uh, Spaghetti, but don't worry I'll make it".

"So kind of you".

Snape was up within an hour and Harry had started doing the spaghetti, well, that what it was until Harry began yelling for Severus who quickly rushed into the kitchen only to see Harry holding the saucepan in his hand, which was overfilled with spaghetti, "what the hell?" Severus said as he came to Harry's side, "I think I can feed the whole order with this", Harry said and Severus couldn't hide his smile, "Indeed you can, thankfully we've got Hermione and Ron coming over tonight, I'm sure they like spaghetti".

"Yeah I'm lucky with that, thinking pesto?"

"Whatever".

It wasn't long until the two friends had visited, Severus had waited until all three had forgotten about him and he silently moved upstairs to Harry's room. Once he was inside he flicked out his wand and cast the cleaning spell and grabbing all of Harry's clothes, neatly folding them and placing them in the suitcase.  
It had taken Severus no less than five minutes to get everything sorted, he send the suitcase to Hogwarts and felt his heart beat faster, the boy wasn't going to be happy, but it was for his own good. They would still see each other at school, Snape had called Dumbledore to let him know that the suitcase was at Hogwarts and that he was going to bring Harry back after Ron and Hermione had left. A pang of guilt hit Severus, he took the boy in without thinking too much through, he was toying with the boys emotions.  
Severus had grabbed the plates whilst Hermione had grabbed the cutlery, "honestly Hermione, you'd be anyone's maid", Ron replied as he shook his head, "I just feel useless when I'm watching them", she snapped back at him. Severus rolled his eyes, it'd be funny if they were to be married later on in life. They sat down, but not in silence as Hermione started talking about homework, "I've got this for you Harry, so it can help you study", she said with a triumphed smile, Severus rolled his eyes at the girl, but he knew there was going to be a bright future for her. One thing led into another, talking about their first day of Hogwarts.

"Remember the first time you saw me?"

Harry said to Severus who snapped back into reality, "pardon?" The boy rolled his eyes, "I said, did you remember the first time you saw me?"

"It's a bit hazy, all I remember was you being put into Gryffindor".

Hermione smiled, "how about the time we saw Fluffy!" Ron almost choked on his food, "oh god, don't remind me of that!" He said and Severus frowned, "how'd you find Fluffy?" He asked and Harry shrugged, "uh, we kind crossed his path without even knowing it", he said and Severus shook his head, "he could've killed you".

"I know, but we're here".

"Yeah, sheer dumb luck as McGonagall would say".

Severus rolled is eyes when the trio laughed at his comment. They were over for quit some time and Severus was starting to get a little ticked off, it had hit six and he was tapping his feet by that time.

"I think it's tie for you two to head home, you're parents would be worried sick".

"Yeah they would be, anyway, we should be going Harry".

Ron gave Harry and good hug as did Hermione before leaving, Severus took a breath and turned to Harry, "we need to go to Dumbledore at the school, come we must not dawdle".

"Alright".

Severus flinched, hearing the trust set in that tone that the boy used on him, it made him want to puke, he was going to mentally hurt this boy, but he couldn't do anything about it... At least not for now.

Dumbledore was at his desk when Severus and Harry arrived, "ah, you're here, and you've got the boys things?"

"Already n the dorm".

Severus said quickly, but Harry had noticed, "wait what?" Dumbledore eyed the boy, "you'll be staying here, Professor Snape will no longer be looking after –".

"WHAT!"

Harry turned to Severus and the wizard cringed, even wanting to step back from the boy, "YOU'RE GIVING ME AWAY?"

"I'm not giving you –".

"Bullshit!"

"Calm down!"

"NO THIS ISN'T FAIR, WHY CAN'T I STAY WITH YOU, IS IT BECAUSE I'M TOO MUCH LIKE MY FATHER IS THAT IT?"

Severus groaned in annoyance, "you know that's not the reason!" he boy took threatening step towards the teacher, "then what is it?"

"After what had happened with Narcissa I knew I couldn't look after you, and besides, you're safe in here".

"But I'm old enough to look after myself".

"Hence why you don't have to live with me".

Severus could see that he had the boy cornered, "come now Harry, Snape has other things to tend to", Dumbledore said, "no! That's not fair, you can't give me back, I want to stay with you!"

"Don't be so childish Potter!"

Severus had turned to the boy, but instantly regretted it when the boy broke down, but before Severus could say any further Harry had lunged at him, almost knocking him to the ground, "get off me!" Severus yelled, Dumbledore had quickly gotten up from his seat and advanced on the two, his wand out, "Harry, that's enough!" Severus said, he didn't want Dumbledore knocking the kid out, "no, please don't do this!"

"You can see me during school, I can come in to see how you –".

"Stupefy".

Harry was flung off Severus and Severus was about to snap at the headmaster. But Dumbledore threw him a look that said, 'go while you still have the chance', so Severus left.  
The house felt so empty, even though Severus was in it, but the first hour had gone by and Severus was already missing the company of the boy. He shook his head and scolded himself, he can't miss the boy, he was becoming weak, he couldn't do that or he'd be killed by The Dark Lord. He sighed and rubbed his eyes and leaned back in the chair, he just had to wait a little more, and then it will all end.


	10. Chapter 10

Harry awoke with a start, his head was pounding, once the pain was gone he looked around him. It all came back, Severus leaving him here. Harry could feel anger and sadness mix together wrap around him, why, why would Severus do that? But the professor had told him about The Dark Lord, then why would he take him in from the start? Harry got up from the bed and made his way down into the common room, he wasn't alone, some other Gryffindor's were sitting at the studying table whilst some were sitting by the fire. He smiled at some of them before moving to the portrait, only to stop when the portrait opened, revealing the headmaster. Harry didn't know if he should be angry or happy with the headmaster.

"Harry by boy, you're awake, come with me".

Dumbledore turned and made his way down the stairs and Harry followed quickly, "sir, what am I to do?" Dumbledore looked at Harry as they both descended the stairs, "you will be back to our usual ways Harry, what made you think any different?"

"I don't know... I just...".

They stopped at the bottom and Dumbledore turned to Harry, "I know you're upset with Snape leaving you here, but it's the best, after what had happened".

"But, if it happens again, who's going to look after him".

"I had asked him myself, he does have a house elf".

He could see the defeat on the boys face, "I guess he didn't want me at all", Dumbledore sighed and they continued walking, "he cares for you dearly, that's why he's put you in here, so that you will be safe. Who knew if The Dark Lord would come to Snapes house whilst you were there, that would've have gone so well". Harry tried to hold back his tears, all these reasons that he couldn't go against were pissing him off. He had to get out of here, maybe not to Severus, but away from here, he was going to prove that he didn't need protecting, then when he defends himself he could prove to Snape that he can do anything.  
They both reached the Great Hall, where a lot more students were there, from different houses, "we've got some food up the front if you're hungry", Dumbledore said as they walked up the isle towards the front, "thanks, I'll eat a little later", Harry said and the headmaster smiled at him. But later wouldn't come, Harry was gonna leave tonight, he didn't care about the others, he wanted to prove people wrong.

After the dinner Harry had said his goodnights and strode out of the hall, only to make sure no one was watching him before going out into the courtyard, again making sure no one was watching. He checked to make sure he had his wand and moved across the grassy plane until he reached the bridge. The forest past Hagrids hut was dark and gloomy, his heart began racing as he moved towards the forest.  
Harry didn't know how long he had been walking, the forest was getting colder and colder as he trudged on. Stopping a few times after hearing a twig snap. It was only until the fourth time did he actually pull out his wand, the sun had gone, so he had to use lumos. He moved around a bit, the strong light showing the way.

"What is a boy like you doing in here?"

Harry spun around to become face to face with a black mist, he backed away in fear as the black mist floated around him, "who're you?" Harry asked, trying to keep his composure. The black mist began to glow softly as it spoke.

"I don't have a name, people don't tend to remember me after I'm done with them. I feed off wizards for their magic".

The words sent a chill down Harry's back as he backed away slowly, only to realize that the mist was around him. "You can't escape me", was the last words Harry heard.

·

Severus looked up when there was a loud snapping sound, his wand at the ready, he checked the hall, only to relax when he saw Narcissa, she was crying. "Severus", he heard her raspy voice as he fell forward. He lunged forward and caught her before her body hit the floor, "Narcissa, are you hurt?"

"No, I'm sorry".

"No need to be, you had to do".

"I never chose you".

"I know, he did, to test your loyalty and mine, nothing new, you are to expect that from him".

She sobbed into his shoulder, "don't worry Narcissa, you'll be fine, if it happens again you know what to do", he whispered. He had brought her into the kitchen before getting the kettle ready, "why don't you just do it with magic?" Narcissa asked and Severus sighed, "because I feel like it", was all he said, "I heard", her voice echoed through his mind, "heard what?"

"About the boy, you were looking after him, but then... You gave him back to Hogwarts... Why?"

"I had to, after what had happened before, though he healed me, I really don't think it was necessary for him to go through such a thing".

"The boy will be facing The Dark Lord later, what makes you think he can't handle what had happened to you?"

Severus knew she was right, but he couldn't right now, he was trying to sort out his feelings, at first he loathed the sight of the boy, but since he was with the boy, things had changed. "You're having seconds thoughts aren't you?" He heard Narcissa say and he looked down at the kettle. He felt her hand on his shoulder, he hadn't even heard her get up, "you could bring him back after the school is done, to redeem yourself".

"I suppose –".

There was a crack and Narcissa pulled away from Snape, both looked to the hallway door, Dumbledore was there, "where's Harry?" His voice was calm but worried, "he's not here" Severus said with a frown. "He wasn't in the room, we used the map everyone, but he's gone", Severus swore under his breath, this kid could be the death of him, "how long before you realised he was gone?"

"About an hour, we've got the teachers patrolling the area".

"I'll help, you can use me as bait or something".

Albus smiled at the professor, "come, we mustn't dawdle". Severus threw a sad glance towards Narcissa who waved him off, she could talk to him later.

"He said he was going to have a rest, but when I went up to check if he was there, I couldn't find him". Severus could see that McGonagall was almost losing her sanity because of this boy, "the thing is, if he wasn't as important as what he is now, I'd bet if he ran away, we wouldn't show so much concern", Severus said and McGonagall glared at him, "we must hurry, we don't know if The Dark Lord would have him by now".

"If he had gotten to the boy, then I would've been summoned ages ago".

Severus noted ruling out such a suggestion, if they couldn't find him on the map then this was going to be another long night.

·

Harry's body was numb, he opened his mouth, but something was stopping him, " _don't think you'll have control of your body"_. Harry's heart skipped a beat when he heard the Dark Mists voice, he felt his body began to move. The Mist had control of him, it was as only his conscious was there but not physically, _"what're you thinking of doing?"_ Harry was surprised that he could even talk to the Mist, he heard nothing for a few minutes and watched as his own body began to move through the forest, _I know the school is over there, all the wizards will be there and I can feast"_. Fear erupted into Harry's stomach, _"no, you can't hurt them, just take me for god sake!"_ He heard the Mist chuckle and Harry's body moved onward out of the forest and past Hagrids hut. Then Harry stopped, two people were coming down the hill, oh god no, now McGonagall and Severus! They were in deep trouble. It was Severus who noticed the boy, "Harry, there you are, you don't know how many people you've worried you insufferable –". Harry watched as Severus stopped, he sensed something already and Harry could feel the Dark Mist reacting to the sense of magic that emanated from McGonagall and Severus. Harry felt his body taking a step towards them but the potions master stopped McGonagall, his wand was out and before he knew, he too had his wand out, pointing it at Snape.

"Harry, are you alright?"

Severus asked, though he spoke firmly, "I've never been better" Harry heard the Mist say, but Harry wanted this to stop, he didn't want anyone to get hurt because of his silly move, he wanted out, _"please don't hurt him!"_

 _"And why shouldn't I?"_

Good, the Mist was talking to him distracting him, _"they are very close to me and I don't want to lose them!"_ The Mist chuckled darkly, _"Does it look like I care?"_  
Severus could see that the boy was in a daze, his eyes were quite dark as well, it was a work of dark magic, he knew it, even McGonagall figure it out and had her wand out, Harry hadn't moved from his spot, he stared at the empty space that Severus was just standing, he moved up to the boy, but before he could do anything the boy seemed to snap out of his trance, "get away from me!" Harry screamed before throwing a curse at Severus who effectively blocked it. Harry's eyes were completely black, this wasn't Harry at all. He had distracted the boy enough to get McGonagall behind him, she cast a binding spell on him and Severus watched as the boy thrashed around, trying to break free. His shrieks weren't high pitched, but were deep and unknown, something was inside the boy. They had to get him to Madame Poppy quick.  
The medic witch was sitting at her desk when McGonagall and Snape came barging in with Harry screaming his head off, "what on earth?" The medic witch sprung up from her desk in pure shock, "something is possessing the boy, he came out of the forest past Hagrids hut", Severus said to her and Poppy came to the screaming boys side. "I think I might know what it is, I need assistance though".

"I can do it".

Severus had stepped forward, there would be a need for potions no doubt, "thank you, now, we need Aroglande, I don't know if you –".

"I do, I stored it away, hold on".

Severus had apparated into the potions lab, looking through the shelves, and there it was the purple potions, he returned to Poppy's side and watched as he gave the drink to the boy, but he refused, "If you refuse, it won't down well with you", Poppy said harshly, but she wasn't talking to Harry, no, she was talking to whatever was possessing the boy. Severus turned away, trying to block out the protests, a few seconds later he could hear spluttering and them obscene words were spat out. Though Harry had sworn before, he had never said theses words to insult someone, this wasn't Harry. The next thing he knew he was by the boys side, forgetting it was Harry and grabbing his by the neck, shaking him a little, "listen here you mangy fucker, get out of him or I will show great power towards you that not even your dark magic can handle!" The boy convulsed in his grip. But he could see some sort of mist escaping the boys mouth, "you really think you scare me?" Harry's voice was deep and Severus kept his grip, his eyes boring down into the demon in front of him.  
It happened so, the boy had broken free from the ropes, but Severus was still holding him around the throat. So when Harry's body flipped, he brought the potions teacher onto the bed, now he was pinning the man under him. McGonagall and Poppy shrieked in fear as their bodies were flung back from the push of dark magic that emanated from the boys body. Severus stared up at the boy, his wand had fallen out of his pocket and was lying useless on the ground about a meter away, "finally!" He heard the rough voice come from Harry, "I can feast!"

Harry was shaking with absolute resentment, but fear creeped alongside when he was now staring into the confused eyes of Severus, _"please not him, anyone else but him!"_ Harry closed his eyes and tried to push the Mist out of his mind.

Severus frowned when Harry began coughing, black mist started to wisp out of his mouth, his dark eyes were fading, the boy was fighting the dark magic. The boy still had a good grip on Severus so he couldn't move, "come on Harry!"

Harry opened his eyes in shock to hear his potion teacher call his name, he knew it wasn't him, he knew something was wrong from the start. A jolt of happiness overflowed him and Harry suddenly convulsed, hearing the Dark Mist scream out in agony.

Severus watched as Harry screamed and slide off Severus, trying to claw at his face, Severus had quickly grabbed the boys wrist in order to stop him.  
Harry closed his eyes once again and pushed the Black Mist out, he didn't think he could do it, probably because he was so frightened, now, well, now he was downright pissed! Then suddenly his stomach lurched and Harry hurled over, throwing up more mist than ever before. Startling Severus who almost fell off the bed.  
Severus gasped as he watched the boy spew out the ghastly contents, "do you really think you can stop me?!" The Black Mist had formed around Severus and Harry, who was knocked out, "I can feed off you without having to go into ones body. I was merely using the boy to get inside the school!" Severus heart sank, if this mist were to attack all the students. Hen there was a flash of bright light and the Black Mist was encased with white light. Severus covered his ears, trying to block out the piercing scream. It was minutes before the black mass was no more and in front of Snape was Dumbledore, "are you alright Severus?" Albus's soft tone could be heard and Snape couldn't recall anything after that.


	11. Chapter 11

Severus sprung up from the bed, his body wasn't cooperating so he stayed sitting instead. He looked over to the bed on the right, seeing Harry lying under the sheets, his hair was ruffled and his face was pale, oh god, was he dead? Severus tried to push himself off the medical bed to move over to the boys side, but his legs did no justice.

"Professor Snape, you'd better not be trying to get out of bed!"

Severus almost fell off the bed instead, "Poppy, what happened?" The medic witch cocked her eyebrow at him, "I'm surprised you can't remember, but then again, you've been out for about a week as with Mr Potter".

"A WEEK!"

"Yes, no need to shout, that dark magic really took a toll on you both, so don't stress your body out too much".

Severus threw another glance over to Harry, Poppy could see the message, "he's not dead, he's knocked out, I'd say he'd wake up soon". He didn't go back to sleep, he watched the boy, seeing that he was still breathing. He had to open is eyes, they had to be open, he wanted to see the green glow, the life in them, he didn't want to replay that memory from years ago. Severus took a breath when Harry stirred, his thin pale arm came out from under the covers and he scratched his head. One eye flickered open, landing on Severus.

"Professor?"

"Yes Harry?"

"What happened?"

"I don't know, but don't freak out".

He boy rolled onto his back, staring up at the ceiling, "my body hurts", he said to Severus who nodded, "as does mine", he replied to the boy. Poppy had returned from her desk with a smile, "oh you're awake I was correct then". She came to the boys side and brought him a drink, "drink up and don't spit it out". Severus watched as Harry hesitated before taking the vile and drinking, "you still have that creature inside you, his should take it all out", Poppy said as she went to look out the window. "When should I get going?" Severus asked and Poppy sighed, "you can go in a few hours time if you're so desperate to get to your students Professor". Severus ignored the witch, he had to go now, "I'll see you soon Harry".  
Dumbledore had found Severus drinking coffee in the Great Hall around ten o'clock, "ah Severus you're alright, you got me worried".

"I hardly doubt I'd worry you headmaster".

Dumbledore chuckled, "my you're feisty when you've just woken up", Severus rolled his eyes and sipped his coffee. "I saw Harry a few minutes ago, talking to his friends, he's alright as well, Poppy said that the creature inside of him was a an unknown dark creature, quite a discovery".

"Another way to Potters fame".

Dumbledore sat down next to he potions master, "Severus, you don't have to go back to your old way", the professor stared at Dumbledore, shocked, "what're you talking about?"

"It's too late to change back, you've opened up to much, and everyone seems to like you more, even the students".

"Oh how delightful".

Severus hissed at the headmaster, he hated this new change in him. It was because of Harry, but Severus couldn't do much about it, the future was going to be different for the boy.

Harry rubbed the scar on his forehead and sighed, "I thought I could beat anything at that moment, but then when that creature over took me I thought otherwise".

"Well I'm glad you did, though it was a bit too late".

Harry rolled his eyes at Hermione who glared at him, "I'm serious Harry, you could've died, and don't go saying that that's impossible, that you're the boy who lived okay, I'm sick of it!" Hermione flicked her hair out of her face, and Harry couldn't help but smile, she could be so sincere, sometimes it got really annoying. She would be a wonderful mother. "Are you even listening to me Harry?" Hermione was tapping her foot and Harry shrugged, "I know Hermione, I shouldn't have gone out, I just panicked because Snape gave me back".

"You really like him don't you?"

"What!? I'm no gay!"

Hermione rolled her eyes, "no Harry, you like him as like a father figure", Harry looked down at his lap. He clung onto Snape like he was his father. He felt the couch dip as Hermione sat down next to him, "you're lucky we've got Hogsmeade tomorrow, we'll go out and have some fun, take your mind off of what had happened". Harry smiled, she was right, Hogsmeade was the best place to calmly vent out anything that troubled you. Ron had joined them, still stuffing his face with food, "chocolate?" He pushed the box Harry's way, Harry was hesitant, but in the end took a piece, "you know, they've got new treats coming, hopefully they're not too expensive", Ron said as he brought out more food, "god Ron, where're you getting all this food, you're not stealing it are you?" Hermione glared at him and Ron smiled, "nah, the elves gave them to me, I was being nice to them".

"Really Ron?"

"I'm being serious, you be nice to them and you get what you want!"

He continued stuffing his face, Harry leaned over to Ron, motioning for more food, which Ron pushed towards him, "eat more Harry, after what had happened you need to eat, flush that critter out of your system", Harry smirked, "Poppy said that it's gone now, but hey I won't argue, the foods quite nice". Hermione nudged Harry's shoulder, "so, how'd it feel having such a creature inside you?"

"It felt horrible, he controlled every thing you did and you were there, but you couldn't stop it".

Hermione seemed to grimace at the thought, "well it's out of you know, so you don't have to worry".

" _You_ don't have to worry Hermione".

·

Hogsmeade was bustling, which annoyed Harry, he had to push people out of the way in order to get to the shops, you had no chance of relaxing and do even a little bit of window shopping. Hermione and Ron didn't seem to mind the fact that there were so many students around, "Harry, will you hurry up, you're too slow", Ron said, who was behind Harry, trying to push him, "I'm trying to go as fast as I can, these kids won't move!" Harry spat harshly and Ron rolled his eyes, "come on", he pulled Harry with him. They left the group of students, "I think we'll have to wait out on the new shops it's too hard trying to see what's in there" Ron said. Hermione raised eyebrows, "you think I didn't tell you before we left?" Ron sighed, "of course you did". The three watched as the students bustled about, waiting until there was a clears spot where they could push through.

"So, how's Snape?"

Ron asked Harry, "he's fine, he's actually not that bad", Ron frowned at Harry, "did he brain wash you or something?" Harry couldn't help but laugh, "no, you've just have to get to know him, that's all". Ron raised his eyebrows before pulling Harry and Hermione into a sweet and savory shop. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Really Ron? You've got enough food to last a whole year back in the dorm".

"No I don't, and besides, we all ate the food".

"I can't believe you Ron, you eat everything in sight".

"Hey, I'm a Weasley, we need food".

"As do every other wizard Ron".

Harry looked over his shoulder, he had a strange feeling someone was watching him, sure enough he saw Snape, so he was alright, he was doing the supervising this time. Severus's eyes landed on the boy, he went to advance on his but had thought otherwise. Harry didn't know if he wanted to separate from Hermione and Ron, but really wanted to talk to Severus, to see if he was alright. But he knew that the potions professor wouldn't move for him, so Harry had o break away. He came to Severus's side, at first they didn't say anything, just looked over the crowd... Well Severus looked over the crowd, he was taller after all.

"How're you feeling?"

Severus's voice broke the awkward silence between them, "I'm feeling a little faint, but I've never been any better", Harry replied, "what about you?"

"I'm not too bad, just shocked at the even that occurred".

"Yeah, never thought that would happen to me".

"Which is why you should try and learn to control your mind because of The Dark Lord".

Harry rolled his eyes, Snape knew he hated those lessons, "I really don't think that would happen, I've tried and failed so many times".

"Doesn't mean that you shouldn't give in".

Harry looked away from the teacher, he didn't want to have a fight with Snape, he was too tired. "Harry", he looked up at Severus, though the professor was staring ahead, "I never meant to hurt you when I gave you back to Hogwarts", Harry didn't know what to say, he was having trouble trying to figure out something snarky to throw back, but found nothing. Instead he shrugged, "I understand".

"Well I'm glad you do".

Harry looked up at Severus once again, but the potions master hadn't even looked at him, "do we have to forget about what had happened before?" Severus then looked down at the boy with a frown, "because I wouldn't mind". The words seemed to ring through Severus's brain, panic rose in Harry when he saw that he had somehow hurt the professor, "that's fine", Severus said, holding his voice so that it wouldn't waver. The boy was moving away from him for good, but Severus didn't know if he wanted it.


	12. Chapter 12

Harry hadn't felt too great after the confrontation with Snape, after seeing that he had somehow hurt the professors feelings. Hermione was the one to notice Harry, "Harry, are you alright? Something seems to be bothering you, do you want to talk about it?" She placed her hand ever so gently on his shoulder. The common room was quite, the three had decided on leaving early before the rush of students.

"I don't mind being with Snape".

"Yeah and?"

"Well, I kind of said that I wouldn't mind if he gave me back".

"What's the problem?"

"Well I think I hurt his feelings".

"Oh come off it Harry".

Hermione had crossed her legs and waited for more, "so you don't mind if you go back to Snape though?" She asked and Harry shrugged, "yeah I don't mind, I mean, it won't take long after I can do whatever I want with myself", though Harry didn't like the fact that Snape would end up kicking him out because he was with age. He looked at his hands and sighed, Snape was a difficult man to get by.

·

It was hours when Harry had bumped into Snape, but he could tell something wasn't right, the professor seemed quite pissed off, and even though Harry wanted to see if the teacher was alright, he didn't want to be chopped up and served the next unfortunate class of potion students and their eager cauldrons. He watched from a far, seeing Snape storm up to the teachers table and sit down next to the Head of Gryffindor, "Snape seems to be in a foul mood today", Ron had appeared next to Harry's side, "where were you Ron?" Hermione asked and Ron sighed, "forgot my cloak, went to go get it and nearly smashed into Snape, he took forty points off of me, so you'd better stay clear of him". But Harry didn't care if the teacher would take points off of him, something was irritating the man and he wanted to find out.

Harry peeked around the corner, seeing Snape storm down the hallway, he had isolated himself away from everyone, Harry was fine with that he could take on the teacher if he had to. So he sucked in some air and began following the dark cloaked man, they didn't go down to the potions room, they went up. Up the stairs they went, not even faltering, though Harry would stop and hide if Snape looked around himself to make sure no one was following him. Harry moved once he knew he was alright and continued up the stairs. They had reached the top floor, it was deathly quiet and Harry stopped a shiver that was aching to run up his spine. Snape had stopped in an empty room, the windows were wide open, letting in most of the light, Harry took a step towards the teacher before speaking, "Severus?" The teacher almost jumped in surprise when hearing the boys voice, "Potter!" That didn't sound goo if Snape was addressing him by his last name, "what're doing up here all alone?" Harry asked but the teacher looked away from him, "that's no of your business, now go back down and leave me be".

"No, I'm not gonna leave you, you're coming down with me".

Snape turned and glared at the boy, Harry hesitated when Snape had grabbed his wand, "if you don't leave me alone I will have no choice but to hex you".

"You're very scary sir, but I'm past that, now –".

Harry dodged the stinging hex that was thrown at, "what the hell professor!" Harry all but yelled in anger, "I told you Potter".

"And what's with the last name basis, where did Harry go huh?"

Harry was slowing losing his cool towards the professor, "that's enough, now get out!" Snape had raised his voice, his wand hadn't lowered. Harry was frightened but he stood his ground, taking a few more steps towards the professor, "that's enough, something's bothering you".

"So what if something is bothering me, it's not up to you to help me".

"I don't care, I'm here right now, and besides, let me repay you for what you've –".

Snape threw another spell at Harry, who narrowly missed that one, "professor, stop throwing hexes my way, you're not thinking straight!" Harry snarled as he moved into the room, it ended up as if Snape had cornered the young boy in the room instead, "come on, we can talk about it".

"I don't want to talk about anything".

Snape turned from Harry, giving him a good amount of time to reach the teacher, Harry all but gently placed his hand on the teachers shoulder. Suddenly Snape spun around in complete fear, unaware that Harry would come up to him and _touch_ him. The wand in Snape's hand sparked to life, the jet of light hit Harry straight in the face. Both wizards had fallen to the ground, Harry's screams could be heard from the hall, Snape stared in complete horror, first at his wand, then to the boy who was kneeling a few feet away from him, his hands trying to stop the blood that gushed from his left eye, his glasses had been knocked off his face and were now lying a few metres away from them.

"My eye, fuck my eye!"

It was seconds before Snape realized he had fired a spell at Harry's face, he quickly crawled over to Harry, trying to pry the boys hands away from the injury. Snape was able to get a glimpse of he wound, and he wanted to puke, _what had he done?_

"Ah, make it stop it hurts, it fucking hurts, SNAPE!"

Harry had slumped down to the ground in agony and Snape tried to stop the bleeding, "shit, hold still Harry!" Snape roared as he pointed his wand to the wound, but Harry wouldn't stop squirming. Cursing out aloud, Snape silenced the boy and picked him up bridal style before heading to the short cut to the hospital wing. But of course Poppy was away today to attend a medic meeting, so it had to be Snape to treat the boy. He took the silencing charm off the boy but froze, staring at Harry. He was still, "Harry?" Snape nudged the boy but he didn't move, "Harry, come on squeeze my hand!" Snape had desperately tried to get a feel from the boy, but nothing. In panic, Snape had turned to find a potion, any potion that could wake the boy, he grabbed a green looking vial and rushed to the boys side, opening his mouth and pouring the contents inside, completely ignoring the fact that Harry could well and truly choke. Severus hadn't been this scared in his life, well maybe when he joined the Death Eaters, he was worse than this. A few minutes later Harry was coughing, he grimaced in pain and Snape placed a numbing spell on the boys eye, "don't touch it whatever you do Harry", Severus said quickly when he saw he boy go to touch his eye, the boy smiled at him and Severus had no clue why.

"Why're you smiling at me?"

"Because, I feel like it".

"I just blew your eye out of your socket and you _feel_ like smiling at me?"

Severus didn't know whether to be relived that the boy wasn't pissed off at him, "mind you it's gonna be a pain, trying to get use to having one eye now".

"How can you act like this, I hurt you, I've robbed you of half your eye sight now".

The boy shrugged, "at least you didn't take both my eyes out, then I would've been pissed off at you, but it was my fault, I confronted you- _and_ I touched you when you were at your most vulnerable moment". Severus didn't like the fact that the boy wasn't angry one bit, he sighed and sat on the bed, "now Snape, is it about what I said in Hogsmeade that's got you all riled up?" The boy sat up slowly, and looked at the potions master, "I realized what I had said to you wasn't very nice and I apologies".

"You shouldn't be the one to apologize Harry".

Harry couldn't help but smile once again as Severus started using his first name, "you know, I will fight you if you won't take me back home with you", Severus looked at Harry, "you're so immature you know that?"

"I know".

"Then why do you act like it if you know?"

"Because sometimes I want to be my self without having to know that everyone is counting on me, when I'm crazy, I forget reality".

Severus had turned so that he could look at the boy properly, "I wouldn't blame on doing that", Severus replied, he wasn't in the position to tease the boy. After all, he was thrown into the deep end when he was very young. Severus hadn't realized until he was touching Harry, pushing the hair away from the boys forehead, revealing the infamous scar, "your mother would be very proud of you", Severus said and Harry looked at him, his green eyes glowing, "I bet she would be".

"Even your father as well".

Harry smiled, "you can sit next to me", he said as he moved to the side a bit, giving some room for the potions master. Though Severus thought this as a little weird, he didn't say anything and went to sit next to Harry, both were silent. The curtains weren't pulled back, so it was a little dim, but not too dim that the wizards needed their wands. "I wonder if I'm gonna win the battle", Harry said quietly, but loud enough for Severus to hear, "I'm so scared that I'll fail everyone".

"You shouldn't, if you lose, then we wouldn't be angry, this is big thing you have to do Harry, and to be honest, I wouldn't want such a thing placed on your shoulders".

"You really mean that?"

"Yes I do, you don't deserve this, no one does".

"But it's reality and I've got to face it".

Harry then leaned against Severus and Severus raised his eyebrows, though he's shown hate towards the boy, half of it was fake, just to show the Dark Lord, but the other was because Harry resembled James Potter too much, but now... He could feel her... He could feel his Lily right next to him. Severus closed his eyes, remembering where he had placed the papers, thank god he hadn't burned them in anger. He leaned back so that both of them were lying own on the bed, "Severus?" he looked down at Harry, "tell me your funniest moments in Hogwarts". He raised his eyebrows at that request, "uh... I don't know any –".

"I'm sure you've got some funny memories".

"I guess I do...".

"Did you ever prank my father, or his friends?"

"Oh boy did I? I remember when your father was in potions and I put another ingredient in his cauldron without him looking, you should've seen his face when it boiled over", he felt Harry giggle against him, "another time I screwed up the shortcuts to the groups hideaways around the school, so when they went through the doorways they ended up at the lake, they always ended up late for their classes and got detentions".

"I won't ask how you even managed that".

"Don't, it was very complicated".

Harry snuggled closer and closed his eyes, Severus sighed and wrapped his arm around the boys small frame, they were going to alright... For now.


	13. Chapter 13

**I'm really sorry about the long wait, I've started Tafe this year and I've been swamped with assignments, but don't worry, I'm trying not to abandon this story.**

Days had turned into weeks, Harry was slowly getting better and Severus couldn't help but smile. Severus walked down the hallway, he clenched his hands together, Voldemort was at the table, his beady eyes landing on Snape, who tried not to shiver. "Ah, Severus, you're here rather early", it was true, he had come early just to talk with Voldemort, "come, sit with me", Voldemort smiled at him.

"How is the boy going?"

"I blinded him in one eye".

He could see Voldemort hesitate, whether to scold Snape, or appreciate him for what he has done, The Dark Lord smiled at him and patted his shoulder, "well done my boy, you've made it easier for me". Severus tried not to squirm in his seat, he'd hoped he hadn't made it too easy for Voldemort.

"Severus, hold your hand out".

Severus instantly did so, so that he wouldn't give himself away, Voldemort's hands were cold and soft, but Severus would do anything to not be touched by him, "my lord?" Severus spoke with a little bit of uncertainty. Suddenly pain swept through his arm and he gasped in shock at the sudden feeling of intrusion, "you have no core Severus, very interesting".

"What're you talking about?"

"Every wizard should have a core inside them, that core will disappear if you choose it to leave".

Severus knew exactly what he was talking about, he had driven his core out of him the day Lily had died, basically he was the walking dead but was still alive. There was one thing that was going to ruin his position, and that was Harry himself. A core could reinvent itself if the body finds another to care about. Luckily Voldemort had let go of his hand before he could feel Severus's pulse quicken.

"I never knew you didn't have a core when was it that is disappeared?"

"I'm not really sure my lord, I didn't it had gone".

Voldemort nodded, "I understand but don't worry, it's will reveal itself once again".

But the thing was, he didn't want it to come back, not now. Then Voldemort tapped his fingers on the table, "the boy would have a core, I could suck it out of him, make him feel vulnerable". Severus tensed. Sucking Harry's core out? Severus had already experienced the loss of a core, and the experience wasn't something to die for. Harry would most probably die from it. He himself was so close to death.

"Are you alright Severus?"

Voldemort's voice echoed through his head and he nodded to The Dark Lord, "yes, I'm fine, I've just been under the weather lately".

"Yes, well you're looking rather pale, paler than before… Go home and have a rest for now".

Snape nodded and quickly left the room, quickly apparating back to Harry's side. He stopped himself before taking a deep breath and made himself known.

"Hey, are you alright?"

He could hear the concern that laced over the question, Harry's eye had completely healed, but he was now half blind.

"We need to talk".

Severus had to make this clear to Harry about the life inside him. He could see the hesitation in the young boy as he joined Severus on the couch.

"Listen, have you ever heard of a Core?"

"Uh, not that I know of, why?"

"Harry, every wizard should have a Core inside them, it almost replicates life in a wizard, all their memories and love".

"Oh, interesting… So you have one as well?"

"I use to".

"You use to, what happened to it?"

Severus leaned back into the couch, "My Core disappeared the day your mother was killed". It was silent, and Severus wanted to beg for Harry to say something, anything! Then Harry leaned back, replicating Severus's position, "if you don't mind, tell me what it was like", the boy's voice was hollow as he spoke.

"It's like a pulling feeling, you feel sick, and you can't stay on your feet. The Core is like what I said before, it replicates wizard's life in a way. So, when I saw your mother, dead on the ground, the Core faded, and though I fought to bring it back, it only served to injure me more. It felt like someone had ripped it physically from me".

"If it replicates a life, wouldn't you die?"

"Yes… That day I almost died".

"Not sounding too rude or anything… But why are you still alive?"

Severus couldn't help but smile, "because the moment my eyes landed on you, I know Lily would want you to be safe, and though I didn't take you for myself, I knew someone was coming to get you… But the point that I'm getting to you is that Voldemort is planning on taking your Core away, once a Core is taken away, are you at your most venerable moment. Though The Dark Lord is unaware that taking the Core away from you may as well kill you – but!"

Snape had quickly added when Harry stared at him with fearful eyes, "you may live, there is a fifty, fifty chance".

"Be as it may, I'd rather keep my Core".

"I understand".

"So, you don't have your Core, will it ever come back?"

"Yes, it will, it repairs itself… In a way, it reinvents itself".

"That's good".

"But that doesn't mean you give your Core to him Harry".

"I know, I'm not gonna hand it over to him on a silver platter".

Both sat quietly for a few moments, "If you were to marry my mother, I would've been born", Harry suddenly said and Severus frowned at the boy, "I beg your pardon?"

"I'm just saying, if you were to marry mum, and you had a kid, I would never had existed".

Harry, don't talk like that…. Ever".

Harry closed his mouth, hearing the anger that laced the Potions Master's voice, "sorry", He quickly whispered and Severus sighed, "It's alright".

"So, what do I have to do?"

"Well, I have to inform the Headmaster about The Dark Lord's plan, and I'd say you'd have to be under protection…. Not saying that you're not right now".

·

Snape entered the Headmaster's office, it was quiet and Severus slowed down, his footsteps echoed throughout the room. Fawkes was sitting on his perch, acknowledging the Potions Master with a slight nod of his feathery head. Severus made his way up the stairs and found Dumbledore sitting at his desk. He was greeted with a smile.

"Severus, so glad to see you".

"As I am to you Headmaster, but we must talk… I've spoken to The Dark Lord not that long ago… He has a new plan".

Dumbledore's smile vanished, "pray tell", he pushed his glasses up his nose, "he is planning of stripping Harry of his Core". Dumbledore leaned back in his chair, thinking, "well then, Harry must be put under more protection, and we need someone to protect Harry's Core".

"Wait… What?"

"Is there a problem Severus?"

"It's about the Core, you can protect it?"

Dumbledore nodded with a smile, "why yes Severus, you can protect Cores, they're very important. I'd say you can do the job".

"But I've never done it before!"

"But right now, he trusts you the most".

Severus went to speak, but thought otherwise, he did want to protect Harry, "could you help me?" He asked and Dumbledore nodded, "yes, I will, I won't let you go in without knowing how to defend the Dark Magic that will enter Harry. Come".

Severus followed Dumbledore, who had risen from his seat and made his way over to his many bookshelves, pulling out a black coloured book. Dust was lifted off and Dumbledore chuckled, "I'd never thought to this day I would ever touch this book again", he said to Severus before bringing it back to the table and opening it up to the first page.

·

Severus growled in annoyance as Dumbledore had ordered him to sit in one of the sofas and read the instructions, god it felt like he was in school again. But once he began reading, he couldn't stop.

 _Intrusion, is not considered a Dark Spell, as it is used only for the Core, it is very rarely used. To activate, you must place your forehead against the patient, the closer the better. Close your eyes and clear your mind, as if you're trying to block someone out of your own. But imagine yourself entering a door, it can be any door. The spell will be activated, do not_ _ **ever**_ _break away during the process or the patient will be left in a limbo.  
Once you're inside, you will find yourself in some sort of a Dream Scape, but it's not your own. The Core is a light blue glowing orb, you __**mustn't**_ _touch it, or you will damage and injure your patient.  
Every Core has a defensive barrier, once you make yourself known to it, it will either choose to take you, or push you out. But don't be too hesitant, it's the patient who will be controlling the wall, so unless you've forced your way in, the wall would let you in.  
To know when Dark Magic is known in your area, the Core will alert you and the defence walls will activate. But you won't be left on your own as the wall serves as a defence partner._

Snape closed the book and rubbed his eyes, he had a whole book to go through, but he best go through this with Harry as well, as he has some part of it.


	14. Chapter 14

The Dark Lord had called Severus in a few days later, explaining the plan that was going launch tonight. Severus was worried, though he had read everything in that book, he wasn't so sure about doing it right. It's no every day he had to go inside someone to protect them…. As weird as that sounded.

"The boy will be asleep, I will cast the spell on him and he will slowly die, like a poison".

Severus nodded, trying not to fidget, "You must make sure that Dumbledore stays away from the boy, in no doubt he will try to protect the boy".

Severus nodded, he knew Dumbledore wasn't going to do anything, but he'd best not say anything. He had to let Harry know that it was going to happen tonight.

·

"Well, that's fantastic".

"Don't sound too excited".

Severus drawled as she took his cloak off, Harry rolled his eyes, "I don't really like the idea of you going inside – forcing – god it sounds so wrong either way!"

"Then stop wasting your time on complaining about it!"

"Will it hurt?"

"No, of course, it won't".

The boy sighed and grabbed the sandwich, "so he's found a way to get into Hogwarts? Talk about safe".

"He's not gonna be physically here, but he's obviously using Dark Magic".

It was starting to get dark now, and Severus knew he had move fast, who knew how long the process was going to be. After Harry, had eaten, he had quickly taken him to the dorm, closing the curtain around them and silencing the area. He didn't want Weasley to be sticking his nose in, so he cast an invisibility spell over them.

"Okay, close your eyes".

Severus took a deep breath and touched their forehead together and Severus cleared his mind. He imaged a door, any door they said, so he stepped through, it felt weird, seeing that he's never done it before.

 _"Hello?"_

 _Severus's voice echoed, it was pristine clean, interesting, he assumed there was going to be so much mess in the boy's head, seeming what he had to go through. He moved slowly through the hall. There was something ahead of him, another door, light emitted from under the door. He looked back to make sure no one was following.  
Inside was beautiful, was it like this in every wizard… Was it like this in him? He shook the thought from his mind, he mustn't dawdle, he had to make himself known. It didn't take long before he found the Core. It was growing brightly, of course he saw the defence walls. He tapped his foot twice and he watched as the walls started to glow, they began beating, as if it were a heartbeat… It was… It was replicating Harry's heartbeat. He watched as they beat for a few minutes before stopping. He was allowed in.  
The Core glowed brighter as he neared it, squinting his eyes he spun away from it, any closer and he'd go blind. This was Harry, this amazing ball of light was __**his**_ _Harry. The more he examined the area, the more he realized he wanted to protect the boy, he already experienced everything, and he sure as hell didn't want Harry to go through it.  
It was only a few moments until the defence walls glowed red, and everything seemed to shake. Voldemort was here, Severus instantly pulled out his wand, ready to fight. He could see the Dark Magic rushing down the hall, he threw a few hexes towards the black mass, it did some damage, but Severus knew he couldn't do much on his own._

 _"Harry! I need your help, I can't do this on my own!"_

 _Severus all but yelled to the core, he knew he looked like an idiot, but he really didn't want to take his chances.  
Suddenly, as if his prayers were being answered, Harry's defensive walls were brought to life, moving in front of Severus and the Core. He backed away a few steps, making sure he could see everything in front of him, attacking any few strands of Dark Magic who managed to surpass the walls. But all the work was being done right in front of him. But only for a few minutes before he saw white cracks appear, Voldemort was too powerful, and Severus watched in fear as the walls shattered. He Black Mass heading straight for Harry._

 _It felt like a flash back, seeing Lily dead on the ground, her Core completely ripped out from the Dark Magic. In seconds, Severus had flung himself onto the floating orb, not caring about the consequences of his actions. The Black Mass slammed into his back and he hissed in pain. Then everything went black._

·

"Severus…. Severus… Wake up my boy".

Severus stirred and opened his eyes, finding himself in the hospital wing, Harry was standing next to Dumbledore, a look of worry was masked over his face.

"What happened?"

Severus rubbed his temples and sat up, "do be careful with your body, you took a nasty hit". It all came back to him, he had thrown himself onto Harry's Core, what had happened after that?

"I see you're wondering what had happened?"

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled, "you saved Harry, but you would've died Severus".

"But I didn't".

"Because your Core has reinvented itself, it's stronger, I'd say that if you still had your original, you would in no doubt passed on".

"So, did I destroy mine again?"

"No, my boy, it's still standing strong, are Poppy had checked".

Severus sighed and nodded, Harry had oved closer to him, "you would sacrifice yourself to save me?"

"Yes, I would, you are need in this world by everyone".

Severus could see the hurt in Harry's eyes, in truth, he would sacrifice himself for Harry because he loved him, but right now he couldn't show it as a weakness, not if Voldemort was still alive.

"Well then, I'd best be going, I feel fine, don't worry".

Severus said giving Poppy and knowing look before standing, "we need to try put a safe guard on Harry's body as well, I can't fight it every single night".

"What was it like in there?"

Harry asked with interest, "clean".

"Clean… Is that it?"

"Well, that was all, apart from your beating defence walls".

Harry raised his eyebrows, "they were beating?" Severus rolled his eyes, "like a heartbeat". Harry smiled.

"Now that's interesting".


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys, sorry for taking so long, study load has gotten bigger AND, I got a job! Congratulations to me! Don't worry, I haven't abandoned this story and the others, I like them all that much to not delete them.**

From then on, Harry wouldn't stop bugging Snape about the Core. Snape rubbed his temples in disdain and sighed, there was a headache coming in for sure.

"That is quite enough!"

He shouted, but regretting it seconds later when his head began pounding, Poppy had walked in at that moment and threw him a knowing smile, "you're starting to feel the side effects from being close to a Core, I've had that too, here, have this to drink, it'll stop the pain". She gave him a small vial and Severus didn't hesitate to gulp it down.

"You should be getting some rest Harry, you should be tired".

Harry threw her a cheeky grin, "Nah, I'm staying up, but don't worry, I'm staying in bed", he averted his attention on Severus once again.

"I heard Dumbledore say that your Core reinvented itself… So, it **is** possible after all".

"Well done, now stop talking".

Harry groaned in annoyance, earning a good glare from the Potions Master, he was about to say something suddenly the doors to the wing swung open. Professor McGonagall was there alongside Dumbledore as they quickly strode over to Harry's bed.

"We have some horrible news, the Dursleys have been attacked, and there were no survivors".

Severus froze and gazed over to Harry, who at first, didn't seem fazed. Harry didn't know what to feel now, he was abused by them, but they were afraid, that was all, he didn't care so much for Vernon, but Petunia, she didn't deserve death.

"What's going to happen to me now?"

Harry's voice was quiet but audible.

Dumbledore had nodded to this, "we could always try other relatives –".

"No!"

All teachers were quite shocked on Harry's sudden outburst, "I can't go with aunt Marge, by god she let her dog chase me up a tree and even fed my dinner to him! She treats me no better!" Harry was breathing heavily and Severus was hesitant before coming to the boy's side and placing a warm hand on his shoulder.

"You need to calm down, you're going to be fine".

Snape heard himself say, but everything wasn't fine, the Dursleys were gone, "Severus, I need a word with you", Dumbledore had said and Severus gave Harry a reassuring pat on his shoulder before leaving his side.

"I think it's best he went back to you, Severus".

Dumbledore said when they were out of ears to reach, "are you insane?" Severus snapped and held up his hand, "don't answer that".

Dumbledore smiled, "you miss him as much as he misses you, Severus, I think you know that". Severus went to snap back but realized that the old man was right. Severus was at a loss for words and he snapped out of his stupor when the headmaster chuckled.

"There's no need to hide it Severus my boy, it's completely fine".

"I… Headmaster you can't be serious?"

"Oh? But I am Severus, he is to return to you after the school term. Also, you have access to his Core now, so you have a better chance of protecting him".

Severus knew he couldn't fight anymore, "fine, I'll look after him until he comes of age", Severus snarled before returning to the hospital wing. Harry was asleep and he cocked an eyebrow at Poppy who shrugged.

"He wouldn't keep quiet, so I put a little Potion in his milo, thought I'd help you out there".

He smirked at her sneakiness before seating himself on the bed next to Harry's sleeping form. Severus's hand had slowly touched the irritated skin around the scar, his fingers trailing down the side of the boy's face, his nails gently grazing the soft rosy cheeks. Harry stirred just a little, but Severus didn't stop, this was something he remembered his mother had done to him, every night to help him get to sleep. He looked around to make sure Poppy wasn't around and then stretched out on the bed, next to Harry. He moved onto his right side so that he was facing the boy and folded his right arm under his own head to give himself leverage before getting comfortable. Then, with his index finger, he lightly touched Harry's forehead, and began tracing, moving down his nose and tracing his cheeks. He smiled when the boy softly snorted. Even though he was going to get Harry back, he knew he had to be very careful, just one slip and it would be all over for him.

·

Harry wasn't one to wake up gracefully, but this morning was a little differently, Severus was sleeping next to him, which was a first. He smiled to himself but didn't move, afraid that he would wake the man, he didn't know if Severus was snarky in the mornings. So he lay there for a few minutes, but at the end of the day, they had to wake up. So he made the decision to poke the professor in the side with his elbow.  
Snape stirred but didn't open his eyes, so Harry tried once again. After eleven pokes did Snape growl at him.

"I'm awake, now will you stop poking me before I poke your eye out.

"Sorry".

Severus had grunted as he got up and stifled his yawn. "Are you hungry?" Harry nodded at the question, "Well then, come along and don't dawdle". Severus had pushed himself off the bed, dusting off his clothes and waiting for Harry to untangle himself from the sheets.

'I feel that my body's been ripped apart".

Harry frowned and clutched his chest, Severus sighed, "as I suspected, is it unbearable?" Harry shook his head, "no, I think I can handle it".

"You'll have to build up your strength, You Know Who, will still attack, just because I saved you then, won't mean that I've blocked any chance for him to internally attack you again".

Harry was surprised that Severus hadn't taken him to The Great Hall, instead they went to his quarters, "is your head still pounding?" Harry asked when he saw Severus grimace in pain when he opened the door.

"It comes and goes, now cease your infernal yapping".

Harry couldn't help but snicker, the fireplace roared to life, startling the boy just a little. Snape had ordered one of the elves off before joining Harry, touching his temple and sighing, "there's no time for relaxing Harry, you've got a lot to do later on", Severus said and he received a shy shrug from the boy.

"I expect that… It's shame I can't refuse".

'If only you could".

Severus couldn't stop himself before he realized what he had just said. Harry agreed, "you're right if only I could refuse, but as you said before, it's not that simple… And what are you to do?"

Severus leaned back a bit, "I have to attend another meeting, but this time it's with The Order at the Ministry of Magic".

"Can I come".

"No, you are to stay here, Hogwarts is the safest place for you to be, you've got all the teachers there to help you".

Severus could see Harry roll his eyes at that remark, "whatever, it's going to be so boring".

"Better boring, than risking your life".

·

As much as he didn't want to leave the boy, Severus knew that this meeting was important. He found Remus Lupin at the door, wearing his usual baggy uniform, it always disgusted the Potions Master, even though he knew that Lupin could do nothing about it.

"Hello Severus".

God, why did Lupin have to smile at him? He didn't deserve the smile at all, "hello Lupin, I trust that you're doing alright?" Severus mentally cursed when he realized his slip up, he would never ask how the werewolf was doing, it was never in his right nature to do so, blast that boy was rubbing off on him.  
Remus seemed to chuckle at the Professor, "I've never had better days, but thank you for being so kind as of to ask". Both made their way down the shiny black halls to the very room that.

"So how's Harry been doing? I heard about the ordeal".

"Yes, well he was rather tired, which we need to work through as his defenses are down".

"I see, you weren't hurt in the process, were you? They said that you threw yourself at the Core".

Severus licked his lips before both stopped in front of the shielded doors, "yes well, it was the only way to keep the boy safe".

The room was dimly lit, but Severus could see the members. He spotted Sirius and rolled his eyes before turning to move to the other side of the table, "why don' t you sit with Sirius and me? He's dying to hear how Harry's going", Remus smiled, Severus scowled but decided not to make a big deal out of it, the meeting wasn't going to be very long anyway. Of course, Sirius didn't smile, who would smile at their enemy?

"Is Harry all right?"

"He's fine".

"I swear if you've hurt him!"

"You'd do what? And what benefit would I have claimed if I hurt your precious Harry, I would've gained nothing".

Severus had chosen to sit across from Sirius, Sirius glared at him before leaning back, as if defeated, "I heard you saved him from You Know Who, seeming that you 'work' for him".

"Oh shut up Black, focus on trying to prove your innocence, or did you really kill Lily?"

Sirius had scooted the chair back and leaped over the table, colliding with Severus's chest. The other Order members were on their feet, "you take that back you prick!"

"How can I take back the truth".

Sirius wasn't able to say anymore as Remus had ripped him off Severus, "why the hell does he have to be here?" Sirius snarled, pulling himself roughly from Remus, "Don't worry, I won't attack him". Severus rolled his eyes and decided to move to another seat, away from Sirius.

"As we were saying, You Know Who, has decided to further his plans with spreading the word, rumors are that he's trying to gain more followers".

One of the Order members glared at Snape as they spoke, "right now, we want the rumors to be the truth, so Severus, as you have a position in there, you must keep your ears open for anything".

Severus nodded, biting back a remark that would certainly get him kicked out of the room.

·

Harry traced his fingers across the books, all of them were aligned perfectly. Hermione was by his side, her eyes glowing, "I can't wait to read these new books, the creature ones are rather interesting". Harry smiled before grabbing one of the books out and opening it, the smell of new paper filled his nostrils.

"At least they have the funds to get new books".

"I know, I really appreciate it".

Harry threw her an amused look, "you're talking as if they're giving it all to you". She hesitated before laughing, "oh sorry".

"No need to be".

Harry had grabbed another book, it seemed rather heavy, "It doesn't have a name". Hermione looked over his shoulder, "I see, look into it and see what it is about".

The cover was leather, rather new, but the pages looked rather yellow, maybe a renewed antique. He flipped to the first page when all of a sudden a screeching noise filled his ears. Hermione yelped in pain from the pain as did Harry, who flung the book down, the screeching hadn't stopped. The air around Harry and Hermione seemed to thin.

"Harry! What's going on?!"

Hermione had grabbed his hand in fear, but Harry was just as clueless as she was, the book began to shake as a pure white figure erupted from the book cover and covered the two young wizards. It felt like someone was ripping his soul out, eating him, taking the life out of him.  
They were hugging each other, and then everything went black.


	16. Chapter 16

Severus had returned from the meeting with Lupin and sadly with Sirius as well, the man had transformed into Padfoot, he couldn't wait for an Owl from Harry.

"I assure you he's fine Padfoot".

Remus whispered, he too wasn't liking the idea of Sirius being here. "Where do you think he'd be?" Remus asked and Severus nodded to The Great Hall. Sure enough, he found him, suddenly Ron had moved in front of him, blocking Severus.

"Weasley, what are you doing?"

"I need your help".

The ginger's eyes were wide with fear and concern, "what must you need help with now? I need to talk. to Mr Potter".

"Exactly my point, it's about Harry _and_ Hermione, they're acting strange and they're not talking".

Severus frowned and looked over at Harry and Hermione, who still hadn't noticed Severus's presence, normally he would.

"You stay here Mr Weasley".

Severus slowly made his way over to the boy's side, Hermione had looked up, but it was different, her eyes weren't glowing, they were dull, dead in a sort of manner that disturbed Severus quite a bit.

"Mr Potter?"

Harry had turned now, his eyes were hard and focused, shaping up the Potions Master, "Yes Professor?" His voice was steely, he could feel Padfoot whine, catching some attention from some students.

"Are you alright?"

"I've never been better".

Certainly not what Potter would say. Remus had tried to stop some of the students from patting Sirius, but gave up in the end, "come with us, Ms Granger you follow as well, we need to discuss some things".

Severus had moved to the side to allow the students to get up. Remus had led them into Severus's classroom, once they were all in, the doors were locked and a silencing charm was placed over the room.

"You're not right Mr Potter".

"What makes you think that?"

Harry stared at Severus, glassy eyed. Sirius had transformed now, hesitant to hug his godson. Harry eyes raked over Sirius, no sign of recognition.

"Harry?"

Suddenly the boy lunged forward, attacking Sirius, "what the hell?" Remus attempted to pry the young wizard off, but Hermione had barged at him, managing to knock the werewolf off his feet. Severus knew there was something wrong, he brought out his wand, pointing it at Hermione, she stared at his wand and smiled, her teeth were black.

"Oh Severus, don't hurt one of your own".

What? Severus frowned at her, Sirius managed to shove Harry back, he too was spitting black liquid from his mouth, "Sirius Black, how it's a pleasure to see you again". Harry's voice was rigid and deep. Severus regained his composure and moved in front of Remus, who was knocked out.

"Severus, move aside, we must take the boy's body to the Dark Lord".

Severus's heart was pounding as Harry's voce completely changed, he recognised the voice instantly. He was a Death Eater, how on earth did he get into the school and more importantly into Harry? But right now, he couldn't blow his cover. Turning to Sirius, he glared at him, Sirius knew exactly what the problem was and put his hands up in a form of surrender.

"It seems he knows about you now, shall we kill him?"

Harry snarled but Severus shook his head, "maybe not kill, and don't worry, I am not going soft, but a death at the school would raise suspicion. I will torture him long enough to the point that he won't remember his name". Harry had smiled at him, his veins were now protruding from his skin, this dark magic was too much for the young boy to handle. Snape had to find a way to get inside without the Death Eater noticing.

"Have you got a hold of the boy's Core?"

How else would the Death Eaters have gotten inside? Harry nodded, "yes, but I'm having trouble trying to maintain him, he's a fighter".

"Then let me in, you won't be able to hold him any longer, especially when you need to concentrate to apparate".

Harry nodded to Severus's reasoning, Snape had looked back at Sirius who nodded before Severus had knocked him out. "Hold still and close your eyes", Severus had pressed his forehead against Harry's, but could help but shiver, knowing this wasn't Harry, at least not mentally.

 _The hallway looked deserted, still clean, but Severus knew something wasn't right. His wand at the ready as he almost ran down the hall. Hearing voices, it was Harry, screaming. The big doors ahead were glowing and Severus didn't hesitate to barge inside, finding the Death Eater and Harry. Severus held his ground but pointed his wand at the fallen boy. Harry's face was covered in bruises and blood dribbled from his lip. His body was bound, restricting him from any form of movement._

 _"Severus, thank you for helping, now that you're here I can concentrate!"_

 _The thing was, Severus had to plan carefully as well as tread. He had to kill this Death Eater and destroy the body, it was going to be tough, but for Harry's sake he had to. Severus nodded before waiting. The Death Eater had quickly turned his back, making his way to the door that led to the hall when Severus struck. Harry watched in shock as the Death Eater was no more but a dead body. The Potions Master had quickly cut the bounds, letting Harry breathe._

 _"How the hell did I end up in here? Physically!?"_

 _"One of the ways of magic"._

 _And he was right, Severus couldn't answer Harry's question at all. He could only believe such a thing, "what is going to happen to him?" Harry nodded his head to the dead body, "it's up to your mind Harry, hopefully you can gain control once again and maybe dispose of the body for me"._

 _Harry nodded before moving to the great pulsing walls, touching them with his fingers, "what are you doing?" Severus had come to his side, "You can feel your pulse through your finger tips, I'm seeing if I press my fingers onto the surface, the walls will feel me, and I'd be able to gain control again". Severus nodded before stepping back and waiting patiently.  
Amazingly so, the walls began beating again, and Harry smiled, "I'm back". _

Sirius and Remus had gained consciousness, Hermione was on the floor, convulsing, "Sirius help me!" Remus said frantically as he rushed to her side, though still a little dizzy from the blow. Severus and Harry had appeared in the room with a pop, Harry's original form fading away.

"Harry!"

Harry was at Hermione's side, she had stopped shaking, and was now still, "what happened?"

"It seems as Miss Granger was also controlled by the Death Eater that was inside Harry, I killed him, she wouldn't have had any knowledge on how to gain control, but by the looks of it, she's figured it out". Hermione's eyes fluttered open, "what happened?" Her voice groggy as she pushed herself up into a sitting position. "Come on, I'll help you up", Sirius grabbed her by the arm.  
Harry shook his head, "sounds a little weird, you know, that I've got a dead body inside my head".

"Don't think about it, you'll get sick".

After taking Hermione to the hospital wing the four had migrated to the Headmasters office. Dumbledore was at his desk feeding Fawkes.

"Ah, I haven't seen you for a while, also, I feel we have to strengthen the wards around Hogwarts, I felt a strange energy running through".

"Yes, exactly, a Death Eater had taken a hold of Harry's Core".

Dumbledore had stopped what he was doing, pushing his spectacles further up his nose, his eyes glinting.

"Is that so? And you're alright now Harry?"

"Yes, he didn't hurt me too much".

"And Severus? You didn't blow your cover?"

"No, I've killed him, he's currently inside Harry's head, that's if his mind hasn't gotten rid of his physical being by now".

Dumbledore nodded, before clapping his hands together, "alright then, Harry, I guess there's no choice. Severus, Remus, and Sirius can assist me, we're going to put a seal over your body, it hasn't been confirmed, but it's best to try it out anyway". Severus frowned, he hadn't heard of such a spell.

"Harry, come to the middle of the room and take your top off".

Harry was hesitant before he felt Sirius gently placed his hand on his lower back, "you'll be fine". Harry took a few steps forward and took his shirt off.

"Kneel down".

He did so and waited, Dumbledore warmed his hands up, "alright boys, do exactly the same thing as I do, anywhere else on Mr. Potter's body". He gently placed his hand on Harry's shoulder, Harry flinched, Dumbledore's hand was cold, as if he were dead. He felt the others gently place their hand on his back, careful not to hurt him in any way.  
Nothing had happened, the only person Harry could see was Dumbledore, whose face was creased with a slight frown, like he was trying to reason with someone. All of a sudden Harry's body began to grow hot, not to the point that he would rear back in pain, no, it was moving around his body. A sizzling noise could be heard and he felt someone tracing into his skin. It all happened in a good twenty minutes before Severus, Remus, Sirius and Dumbledore stumbled back, Harry had lunged forward and grabbed the Headmaster before he could topple over.

"Are you alright? What did you do?"

Harry looked at Sirius and the others, "you've got markings on your back", Sirius said, his eye wide with wonder. Harry tried to turn to get a better look, "you'll need a mirror Harry, but don't worry about it right now, Dumbledore can explain to you", Remus said, "that was a seal, Remus, Sirius, Severus and I are now your temporary guardians, the job will be passed around to look after you, I will be free most of the time, so I will be the last resort".

Harry could feel the bumps of the seal under his fingertips. Sirius too had started tracing the writing and symbols, "if it's the only way", he muttered loud enough for only Harry to hear. "It hurt a little", Harry said, wincing when Sirius applied a little more pressure before apologising.

"As I would have expected, you can take Harry to his dorm, he should rest".

·

Harry felt a little bit uncomfortable, knowing that he had markings on his back now, but he knew now that he was safe. Sirius, Remus, and Severus were quiet as they strode through the hallways.

"So… You're one of the guardians of Harry now".

Sirius's voice echoed the hall, _please don't say anything reckless_ , "I trust in you not to hurt him Snape", that sentence had caught Harry off guard, even when he looked back at Remus, the professor threw a quizzical look to his childhood friend.

"I don't plan on hurting him".

Severus could see that he as having a normal conversation with his enemy, not knowing whether he liked it or not, "I'm just saying, I guess we have to put our differences to the side until all is well".

"Or maybe when all is well, we do not go back to our old habits".

Severus quickly said, he was growing too old for this ragged curse between Sirius and him, Sirius had turned his head to Snape, their eyes connecting for a few seconds, "I guess so".

Harry didn't know whether to cry with happiness or roll his eyes and smack both guardians over their heads. He could see Remus relax, knowing that he didn't have to keep an eye out on these two in case they decided to rip each other's faces off.


	17. Chapter 17

Harry looked at his wrist, the faint lines were still there, god, had he been so busy to not cut anymore? He looked over to his pillow, the knife was still there. He was tempted, Severus knew, but Sirius had no clue whatsoever. Maybe one slash? Harry was fighting with himself now, he didn't know what to do.

Severus sat across from Sirius, staring at a book, trying his best not to look up at the mutt of a man. "So Severus, what made you fall in love with Lily?" Severus internally groaned, why couldn't the man leave him alone?

"I'd rather not talk about it".

He drawled, flipping the pages all too violently, he heard Sirius sigh and get up from his seat, only to see him over and sit next to Severus, on the same couch.

"Come on Snape, you don't have to hide".

"Why would you suddenly care Black?"

Severus snapped and Sirius looked like he was going to bite back, "because we're going to see each other more than we like, we're looking after Harry, along with Remus and Dumbledore".

"Then we should learn to respect others privacy".

"Snape".

He had had enough, he slammed the book and quickly got up, but Sirius was quicker, he had grasped the man's wrist, not letting him go. "Let go of me", Severus growled at him, but Sirius all but glared at him, "No, like we said, we should settle things between us".

"We're not settling things between us if we're forcing it, there is no reason!"

"You want to know a reason! Then I'll give you a reason!"

Suddenly Sirius quickly pushed up Severus's sleeve and bit down hard, Severus yelled in pain, attempting to pull away, but Sirius held on, their legs tangling into each other.  
Both were on the ground in seconds with a thud, Sirius straddling Severus now, his bite hadn't pierced Severus's skin, but it still hurt like hell.

"Let go of me!"

Severus yelled, again trying to pull away, but Sirius ended up kneeing him in the stomach, he had finally let go, "are you going to listen to me?" Sirius snarled down at Severus, who glared at him, shoving him straight off, "you're lucky Remus isn't here", Severus snarls at him, but Sirius rolled his eyes, "yeah right, like he would do anything".  
Suddenly Severus struck Sirius across the face, the slap echoed through the room, it was silent, only the sound of the crackling fire could be heard.

"You bastard".

Sirius took a step towards him, anger filling his eyes, "what? I can't hit you, but you can bite me?" Severus snarled, before whirling around and making his way over to the stairs. But Sirius had grabbed his arm again, whirling him around, "don't bite me!" Severus brought his hands away from the other wizard, who smirked at him, "don't worry I regretted tasting your type".

"So, what now? You loathe Halfblood now? You're becoming more like your family".

It happened so fast, Sirius had pulled Severus to the ground and began hitting him over and over again.

"Don't you fucking dare say that I'm like my family, I'm far from that!"

Severus tried to move out of the way, but he was getting too dizzy from the blows, a few more hits until everything stopped. His vision was hazy, warm hands were cupping his face, a voice was calling him, only for a few minutes before he was out cold.

Harry didn't know how long he was staring at the door for, he looked down at his wrist, oh god. Blood, blood was everywhere, it was only meant to be a cut. He heard Snape and Sirius yelling and frightened himself, the knife cut deeper than expected, his arm was going numb, too much blood.

·

Remus was furious when he returned to see Severus knocked out, Sirius was kneeling over him, trying to wake him up.

"For Pete sake! Sirius, I thought you two had settled things!?"

Sirius was speechless, looking down at Snape's lifeless body, "It happened so fast, we start fighting, Remus I'm sorry", but Rems ignored him, "just… Go and see if Harry's alright, let me handle this'". Sirius nodded before quickly rushing upstairs. He knocked on the door, "Hey Harry, are you decent?"

"No!"

Sirius flinched at the tone, but was still rather worried, "alright, I'll let you get ready then, I'm just checking up on you".

He could hear rustling and then a sob, "Harry?" He said, the door swung open slowly, revealing the young boy, blood was streaming down his arm, his face was streaked with fresh tears, 'I'm sorry Sirius', he whispered before collapsing in his godfather's arm.

"Shit! Remus, I need help!"

Remus had managed to wake Severus up and was in the middle of healing his wounds when Sirius called out to him, and by the tone of his voice, it wasn't good.  
When Severus and he had reached the top of the stairs they were shocked to see Harry, blood was smeared his arm, 'dear god', Severus said as he kneeled down next, "He's cut too deep! I can't heal it properly!" Sirius was panicking and Severus sighed, "Quickly let Poppy know".

"Why're acting so calm, we need to hurry before he loses too much blood!"

"Panicking will not do anything Black!"

Poppy was by their side in seconds, "by god, I'll have to get some blood replenishing Potions, I'll take Harry from you". She tied her hair back into a bun and levitated Harry away, Severus watched as Poppy carefully steered Harry's body out of harm's way. He rubbed his eyes, this was going to be a long day for all of them.

"Snape".

He looked over at Sirius with disdain, "I'm sorry", he heard the man say, "Sorry for hitting me, or sorry for everything else?" Severus snarled at him, Sirius opened his mouth to speak but found that nothing came out.

"I think we're done for today, I'm heading to my lab".

He got up and brushed his cloak off before turning towards the door, but Sirius had quickly grabbed his arm, with little force than before, "Yes, I apologize for everything else". Both wizards froze, Remus eyed them both, wondering if he was needed, but he decided to not say anything, after all, they were adults now.

"Well then, that settles it between us, though it'll take me some time to accept your apology".

Sirius nodded, "can I come down to the lab with you?" Severus cocked his eyebrow at him, "to do what? Help me?"

"Yes".

Severus didn't know whether to say yes or no at that very moment, but he knew that he didn't want to start another fight, so he rolled his eyes and nodded, "Fine, but don't mess up my ingredients".

·

"How can you understand all this?"

Sirius was looking at all the bottles of Potions, "It's not that hard", Severus drawled as he tied his hair up.

"Easy for you to say".

Severus gave him a knowing look, "you just need to know which Potions cancel each other out".

"So, like, this DirtPaw will cancel out the ToFeeo?"

"Not as much as you think, it's not as strong".

Severus said as he gently took the Potions from Sirius's hands, Sirius winced when he saw the bruise on Severus' cheek, and his hand immediately touch, Severus had flinched away from him, "sorry, there's a bruise there, Remus must've missed it".

"I'll live".

The cauldron burst to life and Severus began putting the necessary ingredients inside, "don't you get lonely in here?" Sirius asked and Severus smirked, yes…. He did get lonely sometimes, but he had to learn to suck it up.

"Yes, I do get lonely, but I can't do much about it, can I?"

"You could if you tried".

Severus chuckled, "I tried years ago Black, and where do you think it's gotten me?"

"No need to address me with my last name, it's Sirius now".

"Fine".

Sirius could see that the Potion Master was shaking, "you really did love her, didn't you?" His voice echoed throughout the room. Severus was shaking violently, anger and resentment.

"Stop talking".

Severus hissed, but Sirius was directly behind him now, though Severus was taller than him, Sirius wasn't afraid.

"We were too young to even realize".

Severus could feel hot tears trickle down his cheeks, "I'm sorry", that did it, though Severus didn't cry out a loud, he cried silently, the Potions in his hands had gone blurry. Gentle hands had grabbed him and turned him around, he couldn't see Sirius through the wall of water, but he knew the Marauders wasn't there to hurt him in any way.

"You turned to the Death Eaters because of us, because you had no one at that time".

"Shut up Sirius!"

Severus had shoved him away, anger filling his heart, "I understand that you're angry, and I don't blame you, you have every right to be angry at me… At the group".

Severus shook his head, why did this bloody man have to realize it now, so many years later when so much has happened, was he really that stupid? There was a crash and Severus realized he had dropped the Potions, Sirius was by his side once again, pulling him away from the wreckage.

"Sit down".

Severus did so, hiding his face in his hands, "You do care for Harry, I can see", Sirius sighed and leaned back on the table, "we all have to work together".

"You think I don't know that!?"

Severus had sprung up, startling Sirius, "stop talking to me as if I'm mentally deranged!" Severus had shoved Sirius away yet again, but this time Sirius grabbed his wrist, "stop fighting me, you're going to hurt yourself!" Sirius embraced him, if Severus was in his right mind, he would've ripped himself out of Sirius's grip. But feeling the warm comforting arms around him had made him go weak in the knees. He rested his face on his shoulder and closed his eyes.


	18. Chapter 18

**Wow, sorry guys, I forgot all about this story, anyway, I'm gonna keep on writing this one and leave my other one (Sirius), alone for a bit!**

Harry glared at his arms, if only he hadn't cut, that was the thing, he as fine until now, they would've been pissed when they saw him. Fear crept over him when he realized that he had to deal with Remus, Severus, and Sirius, great.  
Right at that moment, Remus had appeared, "Remus, I'm sorry I didn't mean to!" But the Professor stopped Harry with a hand and Harry burst out crying. Remus sighed and embraced the young boy.

"Harry calm down, we know you're not well, but you promised".

"I know I promised, that's why I'm upset, I was going to well until now… I was distracted before but then I saw the scars!"

Rems tightened his grip on him, "alright, I understand, but we're going to have to keep a close eye on you then".

Harry nodded in agreement, he wasn't going to fight, he had a chance and he blew it.

"How're Sirius and Severus going?"

Remus sighed, "they had another fight, but I think they're going to be fine now".

"But I thought they settled things between them?"

"As did I".

Harry rolled his eyes, "so immature", Remus chuckled, "they'll be fine, I have a feeling they'll get through it now".

"Remus?"

"Yes, Harry?"

"I'm sorry".

"I know you are".

·

Sirius didn't know whether to push the taller man away from him, or keep him close, but Severus had realized what position they were in and quickly pushed him away, "right… I guess I should clean up, I have to start again".

"And this time, let me help you".

Sirius had brought out his wand and cleaned the broken glass and muck on the ground, "a quick question Severus, if you weren't going to be a DADA teacher or a Potions teacher, what would've you have been?" Severus didn't know how to answer, he hadn't thought about it.

"I don't know, I haven't the slightest clue".

"You were so hellbent on being a Death Eater".

Severus as read to snap, but knew that Sirius was correct, and he too was at fault, "yes, maybe I was".  
The door to the lab opened, and Remus entered, "Harry's alright, she stopped the bleeding and he's got some blood replenishments now". He smiled when he saw the two wizards standing next to each other.

"I see you've gotten everything sorted?"

He smirked at them before moving to Severus's side, "It appears we have", Severus said as he mixed the Potions together.

"Dumbledore has got another case for us Sirius".

Sirius rolled his eyes, "really? He's on a role", Remus looked at his watch, "we need to be in his office in a few hours' time".

"Yes, no problem".

Severus had wiped his hands, "have you run out yet?" Remus shook his head, knowing that Severus was referring to the drink.

"Then I should be done in here, I have to let this brew".

The halls were quiet, most of the students had their time to study or sleep, the portraits had greeted the three as they made their way to the Great Hall, Hermione and Ron had entered the Hall at the same time, they had visited Harry, though Ron was rather calm, Hermione was going off her head, "I can't believe we didn't see anything, we're horrible friends!"

"Calm down Hermione, he as hiding it from us".

"Oh stop trying to make excuses Ronald!"

Sirius tried not to laugh, he quickly placed a glamour over his face, knowing that he was convicted and didn't want to scare any of the kids.

"The food smells so good!"

Remus chuckled as they made their way over to the teacher's table, "the food is always good, you should know that by now", Sirius added as they sat down, eyeing the kids who were piling in.

"What case do you think we're going to be given?"

Sirius asked and Remus raked his fingers through his hair, "I heard it was about some Death Eaters, they caught some, he wants us to interrogate them".

"I doubt you'll get much out of them".

Severus said and Sirius cocked his eyebrow at him, "why not you Severus?" Remus looked over at the Potions Master, "clever idea Sirius".

"I was going to consider myself as a last resort".

"Yes, because as far as we know, they don' know about you being in the Light".

"No, they don't know".

Harry looked out the window, he wasn't allowed to leave yet, but he roamed around, to get the blood circulating.

"You seem rather lonely".

He jumped and spun around, it as a ghost, of a lady…. The Grey Lady, Helena, she smiled at him, her eyes were watery, "hello… I don't mean to be lonely", Harry said, Helena chuckled and shook her head, "no need to apologize to me, Harry".

"You know my name?"

"Well, of course, I know your name, you're the boy who lived…. Are you not?"

Harry slumped down on the bed, "yes, and that's the only way you know me isn't it?"

"You don't like being known for that?"

"No, not really".

She moved closer to him, "you cut yourself", Harry looked down at his wrapped up wrist, "yeah… I stopped, but…". She nodded and sat next to him, though he couldn't feel her, he could sense her.

"I use to cut…".

Her voice echoed through the room, "really?" Harry was interested, "did you die from cutting?"

"No, I was murdered".

"Oh… By whom?"

"The Bloody Baron".

"Wow, did he get sentenced?"

"He killed himself afterward".

Harry rolled his eyes, "it was all out of love", he heard her say, "that's a little twisted", Harry screwed up his face. Helena smiled to herself before turning to him.

"You have people who care for you dearly Harry… Please, let them understand and help you".

Her voice was echoing through the room, Harry opened his mouth to respond but realized he had nothing to say.  
He looked down at his arms and sighed, she was right, but it was going to take a lot to get over this. He pushed himself off the bed, looking around to make sure Poppy wasn't around and moved over to the window. He knew he was mentally unstable, but he couldn't help it.

·

Voldemort scowled, something had happened, he could sense it, one of his followers were gone and the plan would've gone well if he hadn't of been stopped, the thing was, who stopped him? He paced back at forth, his feet hit the ground silently, Nagini watched him carefully, sliding across the table. He rubbed his hands together, he would call Severus, something wasn't right.

·

Severus looked down on his arm, he could feel the mark burning, his frantic expression had caught the attention of Remus, 'what's wrong?'

'The mark'.

Remus got up from his seat, Sirius had joined his side, 'I think he's figured something out, he's suspicious'. Severus stood up, hesitating, 'I have no choice but to go, I have to see if I can get away with it'.

Severus knew that he was in trouble if The Dark Lord looked into his mind, then he would see everything, he slipped up the moment he tried to save the boy. He closed his eyes and sighed, 'go through the fireplace', Remus said, 'we'll keep an eye out for you, and if you don't return, then we'll come and get you'. Severus wanted them to just leave him, but then he thought about Harry before he nodded and disappeared into the fire.

The room was empty, but Severus could see Nagini lying on the table, her beady eyes now trained on him, 'Severus, please sit', The Dark Lord said as he approached him, Severus took one of the chairs on the side, he knew he was shaking and he forced himself to sit still. The Dark Lord sat across from him, his eyes cast down on Severus, 'one of my followers has been killed'.

'That is... Most unfortunate'.

'That it is... Were you there when it happened?'

Those words pierced through Severus like a knife, 'I was not present, but, I had heard about something happening with the boy'.

The Dark Lord smiled and leaned back in his chair, 'yes, one of my brilliant plans actually, the book was very good to use, but the plan would've gone splendid, but someone got in the way'. He leaned forward this time, his eyes showed no emotion, 'do you have any knowledge about who was to stop my followers?' Severus stared straight into The Dark Lord's eyes, 'I haven't a clue'.  
Suddenly Severus was on the ground, Nagini had attacked him, curling around him with her powerful body, retraining him. The Dark Lord rose from his seat and rounded the table to greet Severus, leaning down a little, 'I know you know something, and when I go into your mind, I hope that I won't find something I won't like'. Severus couldn't move, his heart slammed against his chest, but he showed no fear, if he was to die, then he would die.  
Just as The Dark Lord was about to touch his temples, there were multiples cracks, and from that, everything went to hell. The Dark Lord snarled, throwing himself away from Severus, Nagini quickly unraveled herself from Severus, flinging him across the floor, he looked up to see Remus, Dumbledore and Sirius rushing towards him, another crack was heard and Severus knew that The Dark Lord was no longer with them.

'Severus, are you hurt?'

Remus had hauled him onto his feet, 'I'm fine, he was about to look into my mind, he knows', Dumbledore nodded, a grave expression plastered over his face, 'I see, then we must keep Harry with us no matter what, even his friends need to be kept safe'.


	19. Chapter 19

Severus nursed the bruise on his arm, Nagini was growing stronger by the day, 'so, he called you because he wanted to see if it was you who foiled the plan', Dumbledore stated as he pushed his gold-rimmed glasses up the ridge of his nose. Severus sighed and looked down at the mark, 'don't be so hard on yourself Severus'.

'I know'.

'You couldn't do anything about it'.

Sirius added, he sat across from Severus with Remus by his side, 'I know I can't, but now we are blind, I won't be able to return. You won't be able to know what's going to happen next'.

'That's is quite alright Severus, but we also have to keep in safe as well'.

Severus nodded, he was no longer a trustworthy follower of The Dark Lord, he would most likely die if he was ever seen again.

'Then what do you suggest we do now?'

'We sit back and wait'.

Remus, Sirius, and Severus had returned to see Harry sitting in the common room, he hadn't turned around to greet him. 'Harry?' The boy nodded his head, to acknowledge them, 'yeah?'

'How're you feeling?'

'I'm alright, not the best, but I can live with myself'.

Severus slowly sat down on the couch next to Harry, 'so... What happened?' Harry spoke up and Severus's eyes flicked to the fireplace, 'you went to The Dark Lord, but something was off'.

'I will no longer be able to help your side'.

Harry turned to him, 'that's alright, at least you're alive, and you can stay with Remus, Sirius and I', Severus couldn't help but smirk, 'I guess I can'. The couch dipped, Severus didn't need to look to know that Remus and Sirius had joined him.

'You can still help us fight, you won't be useless'.

Remus added and Severus nodded, 'that's fine by me'.

'Dumbledore also has another errand for us, and I was wondering if you would like to help'.

'Of course'.

'We need to go into the Rapture Woods, you may not have heard of it, but I have, we need to talk someone named Maria, she can help us along the way, but first, we must persuade her'.

'That... I have a feeling will not be easy, which is why you're asking me to come?'

Remus looked away, trying to not reveal his sheepish look, though he himself was rather a smooth talker just like Severus, he couldn't do this alone.

·

Severus moved slowly through the forest, Remus and Sirius moved quietly before him, knowing the way better than him.

'So you have only met her once? And you still remember the way?'

Sirius asked and Remus nodded, avoiding a tree branch, 'yes, I find it hard to believe myself, but, it's some form of the spell, she said that she'll only give the power to the people who needed her the most'.

'Well, she's very wise to have given you the power to return'.

'Indeed she is'.

The three had hit a pathway, where Remus began to follow with the other behind him, 'so... How old is she?' Sirius asked out of curiosity, Remus smirked, 'too old for you Sirius, she's practically dead'. Sirius rolled his eyes, 'I wasn't going to ask her out'.

'Yes, sure you weren't Padfoot'.

Severus looked up to see the trees leaning in as if willing their branches to come down and snatch the three away into the night. The pathway had been trodden on many times, the roots from the trees had emerged from the ground as if to reach for little remaining light. He stepped over a few, wrapping his cloak around him to keep warmer. Sirius turned his head towards him, 'you alright?' Severus nodded, 'it's just getting a little cold'.

'I'm feeling it too, are we getting deeper into the forest Remus?'

Both had looked over to Remus, who had halted in his steps, his hand was up, 'quiet, I can hear something'. All three of them lifted their heads to listen carefully, and sure enough, they could hear footsteps, but no normal footsteps, giant footsteps. Something was heading their way, and it was bigger than them. Remus turned to the Sirius and Severus, he mouth 'run', and they didn't hesitate to move quickly through the forest. Severus could hear the labored breathing of whatever was chasing them. His heart was pounding, his mind to crazed to even apparate with the others. Suddenly a massive hand wrapped around Severus, and he grunted in pain, 'Severus!' Remus yelled, Sirius brought out his wand, pointing the tip towards the massive giant. Severus attempted to fight, trying to wriggle out of the grip, the monster's eyes glared at Severus, sending shivers up his spine. The monster opened it's mouth, revealing rotting jagged teeth, the stunning spells that Sirius and Remus threw at the monster were useless. Severus closed his eyes and willed himself to apparate, but nothing happened, but a bright light was seen, the monster then let go of him, throwing him to the ground. Hands grabbed him, dragging him away from the monster, who struggled to stay on its feet. Severus could just see a woman floating in the air, near the creature. 'Lily?'

Severus awoke to find himself on a comfy couch, he was in a room, supposedly the living room. Remus and Sirius sat on the joining couches across from him, holding hot cups of chocolates, their eyes landed on Severus and both smiled, 'ah, I see you've awoken, how're you feeling?' Sirius smiled, Severus slowly sat up, looking around to see where he was, 'don't worry, we're here, we were lucky, because of the charm she had placed on me, it sent off some kind of distress signal to her'.  
At that moment, a woman entered the room with a steaming mug, she was beautiful, she had long red hair and freckles littered her face, but she was not Lily, 'Severus, how are you feeling?' She gently passed the mug to him, where he thanks her greatly, 'I'm fine, just a little winded'.

'I'm sorry that you had to bump into such a creature, he is no friend of mine, nor any of the other forest folk around here'.

'An unfriendly giant rushing around'.

'Precisely, I'm blessed even to have powers to protect me and my house in this forest'.

The house was rather neat and comfy, no one would even realize what was outside, 'why would you live here though?' Sirius asked and her brown eyes landed on him, 'because of how strong I am, I couldn't control my powers before, so I was moved here, but after that, I began accustomed to this place'. She sat down next to Severus, 'what can I help you with Remus?' Remus looked up from his cup, 'we have a slight problem, it's about The Dark Lord'. She shivered, her hair seem to glow, 'that ungrateful scoundrel, what has become of him?' She seethed, 'Severus here was one of his followers but he was also helping us. But recently he has suspected something and Severus can no longer go near The Dark Lord'.

'I see'.

'We were wondering if you could assist us?'

She smiled and nodded, 'if it's for good, then I will not hesitate, but...'.

She stopped herself, as is ashamed, 'what is it?' She looked up once again, 'my sword, it has been stolen'.

'When?'

'Not long ago, but I can still sense it, but I can't leave, I don't know the places outside these woods'.

Sirius smiled, 'well that's settled then, we will return your sword, and you can help us', Maria smiled at him, 'I will be forever grateful to you. But first, I will feed you, and you must rest for the rest of the day, tomorrow you shall go and I will assist through Remus'.


End file.
